Forrbidden Love
by Rockellee
Summary: Edward Cullen is the sports hero/most gorgeous guy at Forks high with a secret. Bella Swan is the cute girl who mainly hangs out with the skater guys. But what will happen when they find themselves falling in love?
1. Just another day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Myer does. **

Ugh. Another day of school. I woke up; the sun wasn't even up yet. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed, blow dried my hair, and did my make-up.

I hated going to school just to see Edward get swamped by girls. His brothers and sisters where two years ahead of us, they where all adopted. I have totally been in love with him since he moved here in the eighth grade. Every time I saw him there was either a girl throwing herself at him or he was being crowded by the jocks and ninth graders. We were in the tenth grade.

I hated not being able to even talk to anyone about it. I mainly hung out with the skaters and my only friends that where girls only talked about their own problems and didn't really listen to what I had to say unless it was advice. Yea, some friends.

I lived right by the school so I could walk and since I was only 15 I couldn't drive yet. I was one of the youngest tenth graders.

I didn't want to sit in the house and listen to Charlie snore for ten minutes. He didn't have to leave for work till eight. So grabbed my back-pack and walked out into the cold. I could already see the school. I finally got to the sidewalk; it didn't start until you where right in front of the school.

Once I was in front of the school I saw Edward, he was talking to a bunch of girls. It was easy to pick him out of the crowd. Not only was he the most gorgeous creature in the world, he was the tallest person at Forks High. I couldn't help but stare, it was kind of embarrassing.

Someone came up behind me and squeezed my sides. It made me jump. I turned around; it was Jacob, my best friend since seventh grade. He used to be shorter than me but now, well everyone is taller than me now I guess except for a few other girls.

"Hey!" He said

"Hi! What's up?" I said to him. He gave me a hug like he did just about every day.

"Eh, not much, so do you want to g inside its cold out here." I hadn't even noticed I was still outside.

"Sure" We walked inside and met up with the rest of the guys. "Hey guys!" I said when they came over. They all had gotten so tall since ninth grade, like a foot at least.

"What up shortie?" Embery asked. He was the tallest out of all of us.

"Hi Embery." I said. Quil and Paul where right behind him.

"Hey Bella!" Paul and Quil said at the same time. I looked over at Edward he was looking over at us and I looked away. Leah came over to us with her little brother Seth, he was a ninth grader. They all were part of the Indian tribe, so they all had tan skin and dark hair.

"Hi Leah, hey Seth" I said as they came over.

"Hey" The bell rang and we had to run to class. Jacob and I had the first period together, it was English. We made it just in time. When I got to my seat I basically tripped into it, the person I sat next to laughed. The class went by fast. Once class was out I had to get to my next class, humanities. It was on the other side of the school, I was always late. I waved to Jacob and walked as I fast as I could to my next class. When I got half way there I tripped over my foot and fell on right on my butt! My binders and a few pencils and pens fell out of my back-pack. My school didn't have lockers. I looked up, Edward was standing there. _Damn it! You're kidding me I have to be the biggest klutz in the world!_

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was just…wow…I couldn't think I probably was starting to look like a retard.

"Uh, yea I'm good." He held out a hand to help me up. I took it, his hand was cold as ice! It sent a shiver down my spine. I started to pick up my stuff and he helped me. "Thanks," I said when he handed me my binders.

"Welcome." He smiled he had the whitest teeth in the world! Wow. He had brunette hair, it wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It stopped right above his eyes, oh his gorgeous eyes, they were like an electric almost fake blue, but beautiful.

I smiled back and we didn't even notice there was no one in the hallway. "Oh, we should get to class." I said. His was right next to mine. We ran to class and I opened the door. Everyone looked at me and I closed the door and took my seat.

"Nice of you to join us" Mr. Johnson said. I didn't say anything and he started class. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, his voice, his touch, his eyes. I drifted off into day dreaming. "Ms. Swan!" I heard Mr. Johnson yell. The class laughed.

"Yes?" I asked. My face turned red.

"Day dreaming again?" He said, I didn't say anything. I just sunk into my chair. The class laughed again. He left me alone for the rest of the class. I couldn't wait for lunch. It was only a few more hours away. The only thing that was left was free period after this, then lunch.

After class was out I had my free period, I was the first out of the room, as usual. Right behind me was Edward. I didn't say anything. I met up with the guys; Jacob and gave me a hug again. Edward was still right behind me. When he passed he looked back at us. Jacob had already let go and Paul, Embery, Leah, and Quil where over next to us. We hung out and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I saw Edward sitting with his usual crowd. All the popular girl next to him and the guys across from him. I sat down next to my friends.

"Hey Bella, Edward's staring at you!" Jessica told me, I looked up and saw him looking at me, we made eye contact and he looked back to his friends. The rest of the day went by fast and I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. After school I hung out with my friends for a while and then went home to finish my homework.

**It will get better! Please review, tell me what you thought!**

**Love Rockelle**


	2. Green days

**This chapter is dedicated to **_topaz and diamonds _**for being too first to review and **_eliecullen32 and dlpash_**for reading both of my stories! And thank you to the other people that reviewed also!**

_

* * *

Charlie wouldn't be home till seven. This house was so spooky when you were the only one there. I grabbed some crackers and cream cheese and sat on the couch. I started in my homework, I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was Edward. I gave up trying to work in my homework so I just turned on the TV. The news was on, there was something going on about a few murders around my area. It kind of freaked me out so I changed the channel._

I got bored and went upstairs to my room; the sun was shining right through the window so I shut the blinds. I lay on my bed looking at the rays of sun that snuck in through the cracks in the blinds. I looked away for a second but I noticed a shadow moved by the window. I got up and opened the window. I stuck my head out the window and felt the cool breeze touch my skin and ever so lightly mess up my hair. I looked around, nothing. I figured it was just my imagination and shut the window.

I turned and looked at the clock. 5 o'clock already!? I raced down the stairs to start dinner. The sun was just going down so I opened some of the windows and blinds so I could watch the sun set behind the mountains.

I started to boil some water and grabbed the noodles. When I was almost done with the white sauce I heard my dad's car drive up. The white sauce was my mom's secret recipe, it was so good!

"Hey Bella, how was school." Charlie walked in and hung his coat up in the closet.

"Hey dad, school was boring, as usual." I gave him the same answer every day. He didn't mind I know he didn't want to hear me go on and on about the day, well I didn't want to either.

"Smells good, whatcha cooking?"

"Spaghetti, it'll be done in a few seconds, just got to finish the white sauce." I told him. He grabbed the bowls and forks and set them on the counter. The noodles where in the sink already drained and rinsed. Charlie filled the bowls up and set them next to me. Charlie and I both liked to mix the white and marinara sauce, it may sound gross but it is so good!

We ate dinner silently, and when Charlie was done eating he put his dish in the sink and plopped himself on the sofa to watch the game. I finished fast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. After I was done cleaning up the kitchen I went up to my room. I got ready for bed and cuddled up next to some pillows and read Romeo and Juliet, again. I read the first few scenes and fell asleep.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me, I pushed snooze and fell back asleep but it went off again. I remembered it was Friday so I got up still half asleep and towed myself to the bathroom. When I was done getting ready I got a bagel with cream cheese and sat myself down at the table. The newspaper was sitting there and I took a look at it.

There were more murders happening. The police couldn't track who or what was doing them. It they were getting closer and closer to where I lived, it scared me. But seriously what were the chances I would be a victim, right?

I hadn't noticed it was snowing, I was thinking about waking Charlie and asking him to drive me but he was too tired. I grabbed my jacket and trudged out into the snow. The cold defiantly woke me up. When I was half way down the road a Volvo pulled up next to me. They rolled down the window; it was Edward and his siblings. Alice was the one driving.

"Hey do you want a ride?" She asked.

"Um, yea thanks." Edward opened the back door and I slid in. Wow, they where all so…so gorgeous! They all had pale skin. Alice had dark spiky hair, Jasper who was obviously her boyfriend, had blond hair. Emmett was the biggest he had dark curly hair, and Rosalie obviously Emmett's girlfriend was the prettiest. She had long blond hair. Alice cranked the music; Just Dance by Lady Gaga was playing.

We pulled up to the school and we parked in the first parking spot they saw.

"Thanks again!" I said getting out of the car, Edward was right behind me.

"No problem, Bella, anytime!" Alice said.

"Hey wait up!" Edward called after me. I stopped.

"Hey what's up?" I was confused

"Um, do you want a ride home later? It's still going to be snowing by the time school is out." OMG! YES! I was screaming and jumping up and down in my head.

"Yea, that would be cool." We stared into each other's eyes, he gorgeous, blue eyes…wow. We didn't even realize it started to snow harder.

"We should go inside before you get too cold." He laughed. We headed to the front door and my feet just had to find the only spot of hidden ice. I started to fall and he caught me by the waist and my hand. He laughed. "You okay?"

"Yea, I don't think gravity likes me much." I giggled without humor. _Damn it!! Stupid Klutz!_ I thought to myself. He didn't let go of my hand, it put butterflies in my stomach. When we got closer to the doors, everyone was staring at us. The bell rang and we had to go to our classes, we let go of each other's hands unwillingly, we didn't let go till our arms couldn't reach. I faced him smiling backing towards my class he did the same. I turned around so I didn't trip; he was still staring at me smiling.

Since today was a green day I had biology with him! I couldn't wait; it was my second period class on a green day. I was late to Math. I sat next to Jessica in that class. She passed me a note:

_Hey, I saw you with Edward this morning!!_ I rolled my eyes

_Yea, they gave me a ride since it was snowing._

_Uhuh! Sure, so what are you like going out now or what?!_ I wish…

_No, well, not yet. _

_Awesome! Do you think he will ask you out?_

_I hope so! He's in my next class, well you already know that._

_O yea, you are getting new seats I had that class yesterday._

_Sweet_

_Maybe you'll sit next to him!_

_Maybe. _We drifted on to other subjects, mainly about her and Mike, as usual. The class went by pretty slow I was watching the clock. Mr. Koch was going on about something to do with limitations. It was way too confusing for me!

Finally class was out, Jessica wished me luck. I ran to biology. The new seat assignments where posted on the white board. YES! Edward was my new lab partner. He wasn't here yet. Better yet, it was in the back of the room. I took my seat and placed my backpack on the floor. I was earlier than usual, I saw him walk in, and he gave me a smile. I smiled back and blushed.

He walked over and set his binder on the table. "Hey" his voice was wow.

"Hey" I said not too late or to fast so I didn't sound like a retard for once. Mr. Espenlaub started his lecture about genes, which I already mastered on. I got out my notebook and still took notes. I started doodling and drawing random shapes. I looked up and noticed he was staring at me. _OMG!_ _Those eyes! Whoa! _I totally forgot what I was doing. He smiled. I smiled back. The teacher didn't even notice. This class went by faster than math had. We were the last ones to get out of the class.

"So, um, would you want to go out for dinner Saturday night?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes! Um, I mean yea that sounds cool," He laughed and I smiled as big as I could

"So I'll pick you up around six?"

"Sounds good!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw two girls scowling at me. Two of the football players called him over. He didn't move for a second. "I think your friends are calling you over." I said.

"They can wait." I smiled.

"You like Italian?"

"My favorite!!" His friends started to get mad. "I think your friends are starting to get irritated." He turned and looked at them.

"So I'm driving you home later right?"

"Yup" I said looking out the window, still snowing.

"Kay, see you later!" He started backing up

"See ya" I said underneath my breath. I was tackled by Jessica and Angela.

"OMG, Bella! What did he say?" Jessica asked almost yelled.

"Um, were going out tomorrow night!" I was so happy

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Angela said and gave me a hug.

"Okay, we need to go shopping in Port Angeles tonight! I can give you a ride." Jess said

"Kay sounds good what time?"

"We will come get you around three"

"Okay."

* * *

**Kay chapter 2 is done! Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas for future chapters please share!**

**I will update as soon as possible!**

**Love Rockelle**


	3. Port Angeles

When I got home I finished my homework and touched up my eyeliner. It was 2:30. I grabbed my purse and some money. I had thirty minutes to waste. I plopped myself down in front of the TV.

The news was on again. More murders, it was creepy. It made me feel uneasy. I saw Jessica's blue suburban drive up the road. I wrote a quick note to Charlie incase I wasn't home by seven or eight. I ran out the front door making sure it was locked. Once I was in the car Jess turned down the music.

"Hey" Angela and Jess said at the same time.

"Hi" I said.

"So how about we go get our nails done then go look at some clothes then we could get something to eat." Jess suggested. I didn't really like going shopping and getting my nails done, but I was going on a date with the MOST gorgeous creature on the face of the earth tomorrow night.

"Sure sounds good, what do you think Angela?"

"Sounds super fun to me!"

"Cool" Jess said. We cranked the music again the rest of the way. Once we were in Port Angeles, we pulled up in front of a little boutique. It wasn't even cold up here so we left our jackets in the car. When we walked in we were greeted by a woman wearing all black. She told us to pick out any color we wanted and take a seat at one of the pedicure stations. I picked a dark Tiffney blue, Angela got a light pink, and Jessica got a dark red. After they did our toes they moved us over to do our nails. I was the first to finish. I sat at the light table staring out the window. I was day dreaming about the next night and my date with Edward!

Jess came and sat next to me and we waited for Angela.

"So you finally got a boyfriend huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that! I meant like I have Mike and Angela had Eric, you know. I always thought Jacob would be your boyfriend." She laughed. I ignored the rudeness.

"Yea, Jacob is just my friend and will never be anything more. I love him like a brother I never had.

"Where was he today anyway? Nobody from the reservation was here today…"

"Yea, that was weird, I wonder where they went."

"Hm, who knows?" Once Angela's nails dried we headed to Wet Seal. I tried on a few blouses and decided on buying four. One was a pink V-neck and I got a blue tank top to go underneath. I also got a t-shirt that had a jar of peanut butter and a jar of jelly holding hands, above that it says: We stick together. I thought it was cute. The last one was a blue blouse with a black mini vest that went around it. I also ended up getting a chunky black bracelet.

We went to a few more shops and I got a pair of black skinny jeans, a black sweater, light wash jeans, a few more tops and a pair of dark wash jeans. We put our bags in Jessica's car and we headed to go get some food. When we were almost to the restraint I noticed I had left my purse back at the last store only two or three blocks away. The offered to come with me but I told them to go get a table.

The sun was just going down. It was easy to find the store; my purse was sitting on the counter.

"I knew you would be back! Here is your purse." The clerk said.

"Thanks" I opened the door, it had gotten a lot colder, and I decided to go to the car to get my new sweater. I walked down the sidewalk and noticed someone following. I walked faster. The car couldn't have been that far away right? I turned the corner, hoping they wouldn't follow but they did. I saw another one meet up with the one. I was almost at a running pace, but I was lost. I didn't recognize anything! I turned again into an alley way. One of the guys was at the end; I turned around to see the other right behind me.

I was terrified. He got closer to me, almost our noses almost touched. I turned again, the other was already right there.

"Where do you think you are going?" The taller one asked it was more of a statement.

"Yea baby, don't you want to stay and have some fun with us?" The other one asked. I could smell the alcohol on their breath. He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall, he went to kiss me, I turned my head and he kissed my cheek.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that." They pushed me on the ground. He started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to kick and hit but they held me down. I heard a car race threw the alley way. They had my shirt half way unbuttoned showing my bra.

I couldn't see anything I was crying. When the car came up they jumped up, someone came and helped me up. I rubbed my eyes so I could see… It was Edward!

"Get in the car!" He yelled. I didn't hesitate. I jumped into the passenger seat. He looked like he was going to kill them! I didn't care if he did. He got into the driver's seat and first went forward like he was going to run them over. Then he backed up fast and we were on the road.

I looked down and didn't notice I hadn't buttoned up my shirt. The top three where broken, I buttoned the ones I could. "Thank you" I said under my breath still crying.

"Are you okay? I swear if you weren't here I would…"

"I'm okay Edward, calm down, its okay." I looked at the back of my arms, they were seriously scraped up. It stung a little. I touched one of the scrapes.

"No it's not okay, ugh!"

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"Let me see your arms." I held out one so he could see the scrapes from when they pushed me down. "You should put some Neosporin on those, they look painful." I still saw the anger in his eyes; he was trying to hide how mad he really was, I guess he didn't want to scare me. Wait a second! I thought his eyes were blue, was I going crazy? I looked into his eye's, they where topaz! What?

"Hold on, I thought your eyes where blue…"

He looked into the review mirror "Oh, um, I wear blue contacts."

"Oh,"

I was still crying; he pulled the car over. "Come here." He said comforting; he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. "Shh, it's okay,"

He backed up a little still holding on to my waist. We stared into each other's eyes, his beautiful topaz eyes. Why does he wear contacts?

Before I realized it our noses were almost touching, I closed my eyes but, my phone went off. It was Jessica. _You're kidding me right?_ I thought to myself.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you?!" I paused for a second not knowing what to say. Suddenly there was a piece of paper in my hand.

"Um, I ran into Charlie, he was buying Billy Black's birthday present and he wanted me to come home with him. I was just going to call you."

"Oh, Okay. That's good because we ate so should I drop your clothes off at your house tomorrow morning?"

"Okay sounds good. I'm sorry for making you guys worry."

"Its fine, I understand its fine."

"Kay well bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Edward was staring at me, I looked at the clock it was eight thirty!

Hold on a second, could he be a…no that would be crazy there's no such thing right? Vampires aren't real…Right? He kind of reminded me of the old Indian legends, the beautiful creatures with topaz eyes. He fit the legends almost perfectly, I never even seen him eat before.

"So, do you think vampires are real?" I was trying to change the subject. I noticed his smile fade. He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"What would you do if I told you I was a vampire? But a vampire that drank animal blood," Wait what?

"I probably wouldn't care. You would go for animals, not people."

"You are one odd girl Bella."

"So was that a yes you are a vampire?"

"It may have been, if you're not scared." We where nose to nose again. I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine, it was…wow. It felt like…better than fireworks, better than the best things in the world. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

He pulled away and sat back in his seat. "Bella," his hands clutched into fists and he closed his eyes.

"Yea,"

"I really am a vampire and so is my family…"

"I really don't care, like you said you only hunt animals."

"I know, but still animals don't totally satisfy us, it's like craving a steak but settling for tofu!"

"So you would be like a 'vegetarian' vampire."

"Yes. How are you not scared?"

"Because, I know you or your family wouldn't hurt a fly."

He got really close to my face and I kissed his cheek. "You know I'm really not kidding,"

"Yea I know you're not kidding"

"I guess I will never figure you out Isabella Marie Swan. I can't even read your mind."

"Wait you can read minds?"

"Yup, some vampires have gifts and some don't."

"Does anyone else in your family have a gift?"

"Yes. Alice can see the future depending on their dissension and Jasper can tell and control other's emotions."

"That's awesome! Wait but why can't you read my mind?"

"I really don't know, but it's extremely frustrating." I giggled. I looked at myself in the review mirror. Wow, I looked horrible! My eyeliner had run down my eyes were red and puffy and my lips where bright red. My shirt, wow, not only a few buttons were broken but it had a few rips in it and it was really dirty.

"Whoa, Charlie is going to freak when he sees me!"

"Since you obviously don't care that we are vampires, you are welcome to stay at our house."

"Would Carlisle and Esme mind?"

"No they wouldn't mind, Alice was hoping to get to know you better, too. So you could call Charlie and tell him you are staying at Jessica's."

"Okay, what about my clothes?"

"I'm a vampire, remember." He joked. I laughed, I called Charlie and I we drove to Edward's house. On the way there I tried to clean up a little.

"So Alice probably knows I'm over huh?"

"Probably,"

"Wait I thought vampires don't sleep."

"We don't, but we have plenty of beds to keep up the 'normal' part."

"Cool"

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can! **

**Please review! **

**And whenever you have any ideas just tell me. I'm all for other ideas**

**With love Rockelle**


	4. a night with the cullens

We drove up to a long gravel driveway; at the end was a huge three story house. It was white and the whole north side was huge plate glass windows. He stopped in front of a huge 16 car garage, awesome. He came over and opened my door.

Before I even noticed Alice was out of the house and was giving me a hug.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey Alice"

"I bet you want to go take a shower, huh?"

"Yea that would be nice,"

"I will go get you some clothes for tonight."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" She took off running, wow vampires are really fast. Esme came out and showed me to the bathroom. By the time I was out Alice was already back. She got my black pj bottoms and my red tank top. I felt strangely comfortable. When I came down the stairs, I noticed they had made me a salad and some pasta.

Edward met me at the end of the stairs and took my hand and led me to the table. He sat down next to me and I started eating. It was really good!

"This is really good!" I said,

"Thank you, I made it myself." Edward said

"You are a really good cook!"

"Thank you." When I was done he took my plate and washed it. I looked at the clock on the microwave. Midnight! Already! Wow, time sure flies. I didn't even feel tired.

"You should get to bed" Edward said taking my hand.

"Should I? I don't even feel ti…"

He cut me off. "Sure you don't, follow me." He dragged me to a room with a big wrot iron bed in the middle of the room. The walls where a dark blue and the floors where a dark hardwood, there was a big window and on the other side of the bed was a big black couch. "This is the guest room" he told me.

"Wow, it's big"

"Yup, just like the rest of the rooms." I started to feel a little tired and went to go lay on the bed. Edward stood by the door. "Well, good night." He went to leave but I stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I said

"Um, I was going downstairs, but if you want…" I could tell he wanted to stay in here.

"Just get over here." He smiled and turned off the light. He came and sat next to me on the bed. I rolled over and faced him.

"Go to sleep, I bet you had a long day." He said. I closed my eyes and I felt him stroke my hair out of my face. I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke, Edward was holding me and my head was rested on his chest. "Morning," He said, his voice was so angelic.

"Morning what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Its ten" If I went home now I could hurry up and get ready before Jessica got there with my stuff. "We should probably get you home; Jessica would be there soon to drop off your stuff."

"Yea," I pulled myself up and kissed his cheek. I started to get up and he grabbed my arm and pulled back down next to him. His lips where suddenly on mine I pulled myself closer and I started to feel a little light headed. Then, he stopped. I felt my face turn red, he laughed.

I jumped up and walked to the restroom. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look that bad my hair was just a little messed up so I tied it back. When I got down the stairs Edward gave me his jacket, I hadn't noticed it was _still_ snowing! I slid it on and he took my hand and towed me to the car, he opened my door and helped me in. He was in his seat faster than I realized.

He had to drive slower than he did last night because of the ice on the road.

"So we still on for tonight?" I asked

"Of course"

"Good," We pulled up to my house; Edward was out of the car and opening my door before I noticed. He helped me out and walked me to the front door.

"Do you want to come in? It gets pretty boring all alone." I asked him

"Sure," I opened the door and he followed me in.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs and grabbed some clothes from my dresser and took a quick shower. As soon as I was done getting ready I ran down the stairs, when I was half way down, I tripped over my own foot I closed my eyes but before I hit the ground I felt something cold catch me. I opened my eyes; Edward was holding me around the waist.

"You really need to be more careful, Bella." He joked

"Well, it's not my fault gravity happens to be my worst enemy." We both laughed. I heard a knock at the door, it was Jessica. Crap. I went to answer it; Edward went up the stairs so she wouldn't see him. When I opened the door, Mike was with Jessica, of course.

"Hey guys" I said. Jessica handed me my bags and my jacket.

"Hey, we are going out for lunch so I decided to just stop by and drop your stuff off." Jessica said.

"Oh cool thanks."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye." I closed the door and someone grabbed from behind, it was Edward. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Hey" I said as I put my forehead on his. I barely noticed that he had a new change of clothes on; he must have run home and back when Jess stopped by.

He hauled me over to the couch and we watched some TV. Almost every channel had something about the murders going on, every time it came up Edward changed the channel.

"You don't like hearing about the murders, do you?" I said when he changed the channel for the tenth time.

"Bella," he looked down not making eye contact with me. "Those murders are caused by vampires that drink _human _blood. Another coven is here now, we are not sure how many, but there are many newborns…"

"Newborns?"

"They are new vampires."

"Oh,"

"That is how I found you last night, don't think it's creepy but, I was following you. Your blood…smells better than anyone else in the entire world; I was trying to protect you. But then when I heard how you weren't with Angela or Jessica I got worried." I wasn't sure what to say to that, I wasn't creped out at all. When I didn't say anything, I think Edward got the wrong impression. He let g of my hand, so I pecked him on his cheek.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" He sounded confused. I rolled my eyes

"What do you mean 'for what' for making sure I wasn't gonna get killed!" I play slapped his arm. I put my legs over Edward's lap and spread out on the couch. We settled on watching No. 1 Countdown on fuse.

**

* * *

**

**Yup chapter 4 is done! I know it's kind of jumbled up and stuff. **

**I will update soon! **

**Please review!!**

**Love Rockelle**


	5. AN

**Ok sorry guys I'm so stuck! I have a dew ideas but I'm not sure which will be better. So please vote on which I should do, the more that vote, the faster I will be done! **

**Should Bella's dad send her to go to her uncles and aunts house in Alaska over Christmas break because the murders are like increasing and getting even closer but something happens and Edward has to come like save her.**

**Or she stays and the vampires that are killing everyone happens to show up at her house(there are about 2 to 4 that would show up) **

**Or when they go back to school the bad vamps try to get a few of the students (Yes, Bella is one that they think smells extraordinarily better than everyone else) **

**Yea so please review to tell me which one I should do and by all means please share any and all of your ideas even if it's not for the following chapter, thanks. The faster you review the faster the next one will be up =)**

**^_^ ^_^ **

** =^_^= cat!! **

** Love Rockelle**


	6. Jacob!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I know what I wanted to put, just not how to write it. **

**And OMFG! DID U SEE WHO THEY FRIGGIN CASTED FOR JANE, DOKOTA FANNING!!!!!!!! I hate her so much! They ruined it! Ugh! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.......**

Edward told me he was taking me somewhere but he wouldn't tell me where. We decided not to go out to eat since Edward didn't eat and I wasn't hungry.

"Seriously Edward, where are we going? Please tell me." I asked for the third time.

"You'll see it's a surprise." He looked over at me with _that_ face. I was dazzled…wow. Did he do that on purpose?

"Fine," I finally gave up and I saw him smile. He stopped at the edge of a dense forest, one that you defiantly couldn't drive through.

Edward helped me out of the carbut then I tripped and fell into his arms.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" He said sarcastically. Before I could think of a clever remark, he tossed me onto his back. "Hold on tight!" He told me and he took off running. Everything looked like a blur, how where we not running into anything?

We stopped in a beautiful meadow and he set me down. It was surrounded by huge trees and the grass was so green.

"Wow...." I said underneath my breath.

"Yea, I found this place years ago; I have never shown anyone this place." I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek. I saw him smile. He took my hand and we sat down on the grass.

"I can't wait for winter break. And the ski trip only a week left! Are you going?" I said after he didn't say anything.

"Yea, Alice is making us go, she says 'school is excruciating enough have to repeat it so many times we have to have some fun sometime.'" He laughed

"Yay, ha-ha, oh and school is excruciating just going through it once." We laughed. We stayed there till the sun went down and we decided I should get home before Charlie gets worried. I didn't really want to leave at all.

He walked me to the front step. "Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Yea, I wanted to meet Charlie."

"Okay" I opened the door and Charlie was sitting on the couch. "Hey dad"

"Hey Bells" He was still watching football. When he looked over at me he saw Edward. "Oh, who's this."

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie." Charlie got up to shake Edwards's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Edward said, obviously trying to get on his good side.

"Oh, call me Charlie,"

"Okay, so are you watching the Redskins game?"

"Yea, they are playing the Broncos." They went on to talk about football terms that I didn't even understand. About two or three hours passed and Edward had to leave.

"I like him" Charlie told me after he left.

"Good" I laughed "So I'm going to bed, I am really tired."

"Okay, night." I ran u the stairs and got ready for bed. I couldn't get Edward off my mind, so I just read some of Romeo and Juliet. I heard a tap at the window and I looked up. It was Edward! He opened the window.

"Hi" I said trying to hide how surprised I was.

"Hey" He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Um, well I like to watch you sleep." I smiled. "I…can't stay away from you…any longer."

"Then don't stay away." I crawled up next to him and pecked his cheek. We stared into each other's eyes and are noses were just touching.

I tilted my head and he did the same, I closed my eyes and felt his lips crush against mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips. He pushed me back against the bed not letting our lips separate. I felt my heart start to beat over 200mph. He grabbed my waist and pulled my closer to him. I put my arm around his neck and rubbed my hand through his hair. He put his hand on the small of my back and ran it down to my thigh to the back of my knee and hooked my leg around his. He ran his hand back up to my waist. He moved his lips down to my neck.

Before I realized he stopped and was staring out the window.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly, He turned and was suddenly back right next to me.

"I can never lose control with you." He was being serious.

"I know" I said under my breath. I started to fall asleep, but I didn't want to. "You are going to be here when I wake up right?" I asked him.

"If you want me to, but tomorrow I have to go hunting with my family."

"Okay" I yawned.

"Get some sleep, my angel." I was _his_ angel, no one else was. I wanted to stay up but sleep overcame me. I felt his cold but comforting hand stroke my hair. I dozed off into my dreams.

I opened my eyes to find I was still in Edward's arms. The light shone from the window, not exactly the sun but the normal foggy glisten.

"Hi" I whispered and pulled myself up to peck him on the cheek.

"Morning" He said and pulled me in for a quick but passionate kiss. I smiled and snuggled up next to him.

"What time is it?"

"About 11 o'clock."

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Not till 1"

"Okay" I started getting up. "Be right back"

"Take your time" he said propping himself up on the bed. I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower blow dried my hair and did my makeup. I was done within 30 minutes.

I met him at the bottom of the stairs and fell into his arms. He must have gone home and back because he had a change of clothes on and his car was out front. "Hey, so what are we going to do till you have to leave?"

"Hm, I was thinking we could hang out at our meadow"

"Sounds good to me" I said and he took my hand and led me to his car. We stayed at the meadow till he had to leave and he drove me home. He walked me up to my front door and I went up on the toes and kissed him, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"The faster you go the sooner you will be back." I said to him,

"True, I will be back before the sun comes up."

"I'll be waiting." I giggled and kissed him one more time. I saw him get in his car and drive out. I went inside and sat down. I wondered about the Quileute's and why they weren't at school. Jacob usually called me by now and we would all hang out at the skate park or something. So I just decided to call them.

Billy, Jacob's dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Billy, is Jacob there?" I asked him. I wanted to tell Jacob about Edward and see if we could all hang out or something.

"Yea, but he's really sick I don't think he can talk right now, all the kids seemed to have gotten sick."

"Oh, well that's not good! I hope they get better. Tell Jacob I said hi and I hope he gets better soon."

"Will do"

"Bye Billy"

"Bye Bella" I hung up and turned on the TV. I heard a loud knock on the door and someone burst in. At first I didn't even recognize him. It was Jacob; he got a lot taller and had cut his hair! He wasn't wearing a shirt, only cutoff jeans. He was noticeably taller at least a foot! What where they feeding him?!

"Jacob, WH-what are you doing here?!" He ran up to me and pushed me against the wall holding onto my shoulders. He skin was burning hot!

"Bella," He was staring into my eyes, he looked like he was in a hurry ad he was breathing really hard. "Bella,"

"Jacob spit it out!" I yelled at him, he started to shake and he got angry.

"I have to go!" He started to turn around and I grabbed his arm.

"Jacob, what the hell?! What's wrong?!"

"I'll explain later!" I yelled at me, he was angry. He pushed me away and I crashed onto the floor and hit my head. I heard the door slam and I tried to get up. There was a bump on the back of my head forming and I grabbed an ice pack.

I was so confused why would he do that? I went and got some IB profane for the pain. After that I went and watched some TV. After a few hours I passed out on the couch.

When I woke up I heard Charlie snoring from his room. It was pitch dark outside. I stumbled up to my bedroom; my head was still throbbing from earlier. I slipped on my pajamas and glided to my bed. I put my hand up to my head and felt the huge bump, it hurt so much! I closed my eyes tight and heard my window open.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask. He crawled up on the bed next to me.

"I think so; I hit my head pretty hard." He put his hand were the bump was, it felt better than the ice."

"What happened, and why does your house smell like a werewolf was here?"

"Werewolf? Jacob stopped by for like two seconds."

"From the Quileute tribe?"

"Yea,"

"That would explain the smell, what did he do?"

"He got mad and I grabbed his arm and he pushed me off and I fell"

"Okay, well go to sleep its pretty late."

"I love you" I said as I fell back to sleep.

"And I love you" he kissed my forehead.

I wass confused about what he ment by werewolf. I guess i will just ask him tomorrow. I was too tired.

**

* * *

**

**Okay chapter 5 is finally done!!! YAY! **

**Remember to review! **

**You will see which idea I used in the next chapter**

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**


	7. Black Out

My alarm clock went off; Edward turned it off for me. I started getting up and noticed the bump on my head was still there. I just ignored it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Edward asked me when I went back down on the pillow.

"A little, I will just take some medicine, I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" He still looked concerned and I kissed him passionately and hopped up to get in the shower. When I was done I went and got some breakfast, Edward had just pulled up and I opened the door for him.

"Hey" He said and kissed my forehead and held me.

"Hey" I dragged him over to the table so I could finish eating. "So what were you saying about werewolves last night?" I asked him.

"Oh, you didn't know huh."

"Nope."

"Well, the Quileute's happen to be werewolves, a vampire's worst enemy. You see, Jacob and his friends are actually new werewolves. After they get so old they turn. Jacob luckily left before he exploded on you. Its extremely dangerous to be near a young werewolf, they can lash out and if someone is close to them when they lash out, they can get seriously injured to even death."

"Oh, that's probably what he was trying to tell me."

"Maybe, we should get to school."

"Yup, let's go" I just finished my breakfast and Edward helped me with my jacket.

As soon as we got there Alice came up and gave me a hug. "Hey Bella! Do you want to go shopping tomorrow after school?"

"Alice, I think you already know they answer to that, I would love to go shopping with you Alice!"

"Awesome, we will see you guys later!" She said as Jasper took her hand and they headed to the door.

"See ya, Alice!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go shopping with Alice."

"Yea, why"

"Alice is a serious shopaholic."

"Oh, ha-ha, well it will still be fun; I want to get to know you family better."

"Well, okay" He bent down to my height and kissed me I went up on my toes and he grabbed me around the waist. I rested my hands on his shoulders. He pulled away unwillingly. "We need to get to class" He said out of breath. He took my hand when we turned I noticed everyone staring. I turned a bright red from embarrassment. Just about every single girl in the school was scowling at me and the guys were staring at me like…like they _wanted_ me.

He walked me to my first class. "So I'll miss you,"

"Miss you already," He put his hand on the wall behind me and went in for a kiss. The bell rang and we had to get to class. "See ya" I whispered

"I'll be counting the seconds" I smiled and he went to his class. I skipped to my seat and someone passed a note to me. I looked around and saw Mike wave, it must have been from him. I unfolded it and started reading.

**Hey, how about leaving Edward for me? I could do way better.**

_Mike, seriously? No I would never leave Edward especially for you. _

**C'mon Bella, *wink* **

_Ugh. Shut up_

**Fine, at least can I talk to you before lunch?**

_Hmm let me think…HELL NO!_

I ignored Mike the rest of the class. I should have just told him to go to hell. He was dating one of my best friends. At least the class was finally over. As soon as I got out the door Edward was there, yay. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"How was class?" I asked and he took both of my hands.

"I missed you," He said and I smiled. "How was your class?" I could tell he already knew.

"Ugh, don't ask,"

"Yea, I have never liked Mike either, he's a douche." That made me laugh. He put his arm around my waist and he walked me to my next class, the one he was right next door. The class went by fast, as did lunch, unfortunately. I sat next to him and his friends; the girls didn't even talk to me, but the guys, jeeze! They wouldn't leave me alone; I could tell Edward was getting irritated with them well I was too.

Edward walked me to French; unfortunately his class was on the other floor and across the school. In the office to be specific, he helped the people in the office. I kissed his cheek and he headed to his class.

"See ya" He said

"I miss you already" I said, he kissed me again and he was off. Laruen came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned. She looked pissed.

"Um, hi?" I said when she didn't say anything.

"Break up with him!" She has been a bitch since the fourth grade, probably before that.

"No, why should I"

"Because I called dibs on him way before any of these sluts here"

"Whatever, I got to get to class."

"Well, you better watch your back"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise"

"So I guess I'm fine"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

"Oh really so your different"

"What?"

"Well, bitches can't keep promises." I turned into the classroom and took my seat. I saw her smirk and walk off, I laughed. I started to get really bored and just doodled on my notebook, thinking of Edward…

It was suddenly pitch black, no light what so ever. Some of the girls started freaking out. There were only five people in the class. "Class, class, calm down its okay!" I heard Madame Hagee yell. "Bella, stay here, everyone else follow me!" She yelled. Of course I was going to be the one to have to stay. During black-outs they wanted one student to stay in every class, I never knew why, I thought it was kind of stupid.

This sucked; there weren't even any windows in here! I got up and walked around, I could see very little but it was enough. There were loud bangs at the door, like someone was trying to beat it down. But it was unlocked! The door came crashing down and hit the floor, dust went flying up into the air. I looked up to see red eyes staring back; I backed up and tripped over a chair. Crap…

**I'm sorry I left you on a Cliffy! **

**I will hopefully update tonight or tomorrow!**

**Please review!**

**^.^Love Rockelle^.^ **


	8. Crimson red

_I saw the red eyes staring back at me. I backed up and tripped over a chair. Crap…_

The crimson red eyes came closer, I scooted back trying to get up. They bent down and came closer to my face. I felt a strong cold hand hold me down by the waist. I'm pretty sure I knew what was going to happen; he was going to kill me. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"You know, you smell better than any human I have ever smelled. Hm, that means you must taste great." He was so close I saw him lick his lips. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I felt tears roll from my eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck, crap. I really was going to die.

I wanted to see Edward one last time, touch his cold skin, and kiss his cool beautiful lips…

He was suddenly thrown off me, I heard a crack. I think he hit a wall.

"You think you were going to indulge without me?!" It was another man. I opened my eyes. It was still too dark to really see. But I could see the two figures moving. The new male came up to me; I was too scared to move. He leaned down to me and looked into my eyes.

"MMM, you do smell good! I can't wait to taste that blood." I was still crying. I wanted to get up and run but I was trapped. One was in front of me, the other on one side. The wall was behind me and on my other side. I scooted back till I was touching the wall. Tears stained my cheeks.

"Are you sure we should wait for the others, I mean, she smells so good! It's hard to resist." The first on said, he lifted up my hair that was cover my neck, I felt he breath and he came closer and kissed my neck. I felt his breath in my ear. "It's too bad, you're really pretty." He whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes tight. I felt a cold hand on my thigh and his breath on my face.

I heard a loud growl and I opened my eyes to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing by the door. The three next to me took territorial stances. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett took protective stances too.

"Oh, I wondered why I smelled vampire on her, so you must be what, her _boyfriend_?" They stayed quiet; the one next to me was testing Edward. "Then, I guess this will just drive you crazy." He placed his hand back on my thigh, it made me flinch. He moved his face closer to mine I moved mine. He squeezed my thigh harder, it hurt. I closed my eyes and more tears fell. He grabbed my chin with his other hand and pulled my face to his.

"Stop" I cried under my breath it was only a whisper but he heard it. He smiled and got closer. "Please" I said a little quieter. I felt his lips on my neck and up to my jaw. I felt the tears fall. That set Edward off, I heard a loud growl and something hit the wall; Edward had thrown him off me into a wall. Emmett ran over and grabbed the other one before he could attack. Jasper went over to take Edward's place. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see anymore.

I felt cold hands picking me up. I knew that smell, it was Edward. I dug my face into his shirt. I heard Emmett and Jasper behind us. We were at his house in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Jasper went inside, we stayed outside.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have gotten to you earlier." He kissed my forehead.

"Its okay Edward, you came before it was too late. And I'm fine"

"Bella, you could have been killed! Do you understand that?!" He was getting frustrated.

"Yes! I understand, but I'm fine"

"They could decide to try to come back, and get you."

"I know, but…" Before I could finish my sentence I felt Edward's lips against mine I went up on my toes so he didn't have to bend down so far. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We molded to each other perfectly. I rested my arms on his shoulder and ran my hand through his soft hair.

He pulled away and we went inside the house. The rest of the family was standing all looking like statues with stressed looks on their faces.

"Alice did you see anything?" Edward asked, he was mad

"Yea, they have decided to leave tonight." I could feel my heartbeat slow to a normal pace; I looked to have calmed Edward a little.

"Okay, what about at school, does anyone know if they got anyone?"

"Um, it looks like since there were so many in the auditorium, they ended up getting a janitor." Jasper said while he was comforting Alice.

"Okay," Edward replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Since they are leaving I think it's best if we just stay here for a few days, in case they decide to return." Carlisle answered

"Bella should stay with us tonight and tomorrow night; if they do return or decide to stay they are coming straight for her." Edward said "At least for tonight."

"Yes, that is a good idea, Edward. Bella, would you be okay to stay here?" Carlisle asked me

"Yea," I nodded my head. "I could call my dad; let him know I'm okay and just say Alice wanted to have a sleep over and go on a shopping trip." They weren't going to have school tomorrow or the next because of what happened.

"That works, yea. We can go get your stuff."Edward told me. I called Charlie and he said that was okay. Edward drove me to my house to get my stuff. We walked in together and Charlie was watching the TV.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Bells! Oh, Jacob called he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, I will call him back later."

"Okay," I ran up the stairs to get my stuff and Edward stayed and talked with my dad. When I was done we drove back to his house.

**Yup Chapter 7 is done!**

**I will update soon! ^_^**

**Please give some ideas!!!**

**-_-Love Rockelle*_***


	9. Clubbing

We got into the car and saw Charlie wave out the window and we waved back.

"So you know Alice is probably going to make you her personal Barbie Doll."

"It won't be that bad."Edward looked over at me.

"Oh, it will be that bad"

"No it won't."

"Okay, well consider yourself warned." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was going to be stuck there in a chair for hours not being able to move.

Once we got inside the house Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. Edward took my bag. She told me to sit still and face away from the mirror. She started with my hair. She curled it and put it up into a messy bun with a few pieces hanging out. Next she started on my makeup. She put on a light blush first, followed by eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I wasn't use to wearing mascara. I usually just settled for eye shadow and eyeliner. Then she used a pink shimmer gloss, it tasted good.

"Hey, don't lick all your lip gloss off!" She scolded I couldn't help not to giggle. It was as bad as Edward said, damn. It felt like I was sitting in that char for hours!

"Sorry," She put more on and then pushed me to her room.

"Here, I bought these just for you!" She squeaked and pointed to the clothes on her bed.

"Oh, Alice, you didn't have to! Thank you!" I gave her a big hug.

"No problem,"

There was a red strappy top with lace straps and lace around the bottom and above the bust. There was also a pair of skinny black jeans, fit like a glove! The sweater was black with a white zipper. I didn't even look at the shoes yet! After I got the clothes on, Alice opened the shoe box. OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! They were so awesomely cute!! They were black stilettos **(A/N: The ones Rosalie wears in the movie!) **

"How am I going to walk in those?" I asked stunned she would actually get me shoes like that!

"It's actually really easy!"I slipped them on and they were actually quite easy to walk in even run. Alice finally let me look in the full length mirror. WOW! I looked HOT! I went over to Alice and gave her another hug.

"Thank you SOOOO much! I look so awesome!"

"Of course you look awesome! I was the one to give you a makeover!" We laughed and we headed down the stairs. Alice skipped down the stairs before me and set on Jasper's lap; it was challenging trying to walk down stairs in high heels. I grabbed the railing and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper sitting on the couch. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap. I didn't see Esme or Carlisle, I guess they went out.

I started down the stairs holding the railing hoping I wouldn't fall. When I got to where they could see me, jaws dropped! I smiled and Edward and Rosalie hit Emmett really hard in the back of the head, it made me giggle. Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed me around the waist.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear. I kissed the side of his jaw and he kissed up my neck to my jaw to my lips. He pulled me closer off the stairs so he was holding me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his cold hand holding my legs at the thigh.

"Ugh! Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell over to us. I stopped immediately, looked over at Emmett, and bit my lip. He was laughing I felt my face turn bright red.

"Shut it, Emmett" I said and he stopped laughing, instead Jasper starting laughing. Edward glided his hands to my back and walked over to the couch still carrying me. He sat down and I swung my legs over to one side.

"So…what are we going to do?" I asked

"NO ALICE!" Edward yelled

"What?! It would be fun."

"What?" I asked confused

"Alice wants to go clubbing."

"That would be fun! You don't have to go Edward, but Bella is coming whether she like it or not!" Rosalie said.

"Damn it!" I said, "Wait, but how would I get into a club?"

"Don't worry about it; we got you a fake I.D. You could pass for 21 if you wanted to!" Alice said

"Alice, no, you are not dragging us off to some club!" Edward shouted.

"Yes, yes I am! I saw it!" Before I could say anything Alice had me in her car with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper and we were headed somewhere.

"Oh! You guys suck!" I pouted rested my head on the window.

"Yea, yea, yea, we know" Emmett said and I punched him in the arm, which I knew wouldn't even phase him. "Oh, is that the best you can do?" Everyone laughed, including me.

"Hey, Alice is Edward going to meet us or what?"

"Oh, you will see," I rolled my eyes. We pulled up in front of a building with booming music. I could see the lights flashing from inside. I didn't want to get out, but Alice came over to me and yanked me out, she was strong for a little pixie.

"I am 15, how am I suppose to pass as 21?!" I said so the bouncer couldn't hear me.

"Bella, seriously? You look 21 right now!"

"Fine" she took me by the wrist and dragged me in. Surprisingly, the bouncer didn't even ask for my I.D.

There were tables in every corner and a huge bar along the wall. We went over and sat at one of the tables.

"Bella no drinking!" Alice told me. Was she serious, why would I drink?

"Wasn't planning on it Alice."

"I know just telling you just incase"

"Okay…" But just then Shake It by Metro Station started playing.

"Jazzy OMG!!!! Let's dance!!!!" Alice scram and pulled Jasper to the dance floor followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey" I turned and saw some guy standing there. He was short and chubby. He was truly ugly.

"Um, hi" I said back to be polite. He sat down and pushed a drink at me.

"You want to dance?" He asked and scooted closer and I scooted away.

"I have a boyfriend" I told him, I was hoping Edward would get here soon!

"Sure, every girl does"

"No really I do, he should be here very soon." I scooted away again as he scooted closer.

"Where is he?" wow he really didn't listen.

"He should be here anytime now."

"So are you here alone then?" He asked, did he really think he still had a chance?

"No my friends are over there!" I pointed them out and started to get up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the seat. Wow this guy must be really desperate.

"Dude I have a boyfriend seriously!!!"

"Get your hands off her" I looked up and saw Edward standing there. I mouthed thank you and he nodded. The guy stood up and walked away muttering something to himself.

"Heyy" I said when he sat down.

"Hey," He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my waist.

"What took you so long?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Alice hid her thoughts from me so I wasn't sure which club she dragged you to."

"Ha-ha. Nice."

"Yea, so do you want to dance or would you rather sneak out without Alice noticing?"

"Let's go" I said and we stood up to leave. But Alice was in front of us before we could leave.

"No you don't!" She said making us sit back down.

"Damn it" I said to myself.

"C'mon go and dance!" She told us.

"Um, Alice I can't dance, like seriously I can't."

"Uh, yea you can Bella! I saw it!"

"Really, cause I really can't dance." Just then, Just Dance by Lady Gaga started playing. Alice dragged me to the dance floor.

"Okay, just copy what I do!" She told me. I did and it was actually fun! After a few hours I started getting tired.

We went to the cars and Alice and Jasper got into the same car as Edward and me. Rosalie and Emmett took the one we came in. Edward sat in the back with me and Jasper drove. I cuddled up next to Edward and he held me. I didn't want t fall asleep just yet.

I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids got heavier and soon I drifted off.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! Chapter 8 is done!**

**I'm thinking next chapter they will head off to their ski trip. Oh, where should the ski trip be? Hm… Yea, if you think of somewhere tell me. I'm thinking they will go to Colorado. Hm… yup**

**I will update soon!**

**Please review, give me any ideas you have!**

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**


	10. Before the Plane

The days past faster than I hopped, it was already Saturday. The ski trip was going to start on Monday! I was s excited! Well, except for the flying part. We were flying to Alaska and we had to take another 2 hours to drive to drive to the ski lodge.

Alice saw that it would foggy and no sun for the next two weeks while we were there. I was planning not to ski and to just hang out at the lodge and see what other activities there were.

Edward and the rest of his family went hunting and they were going again tomorrow because of the trip. I decided to call Jacob since he hasn't been answering since he called me when I wasn't home.

Again I got the answering machine. "Hey Jake, we need to talk. Um, I'm not going to be home for the next two weeks, starting Monday. So please call me back soon. Bye." I hung up hoping he would get the message. Just then there was a knock on the sliding glass door in the back. I walked over and saw Jacob standing there. I opened it and he ran in giving me a huge hug.

He was so warm it was uncomfortable, especially when being used to Edward's cold skin.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said resting his head on the top of my head.

"It's okay Jake," I looked up, how did he get even taller and muscular?! "Jake what are you eating?!"

He looked confused but then caught on. "Oh, how tall I am…"

"Yea, well I know you are a werewolf because…"

"Wait what?! How'd you…?"

"Edward told me" I cut him off.

"Oh, stupid leech…" I smacked his arm. "What? And why do you smell like a bloodsucker?" Oh, right he didn't know. He pitched his nose with his thumb and forefinger,

"Um, Jake, Edward is my boyfriend." He looked like he was getting mad.

"What?! YOU ARE DATING A FREAKIN LEECH!"

"JACOB SHUT UP! STOP CALLING EDWARD NAMES!" I yelled back at him. "I Love Him!" My voice got quieter when I said that. Jacob's eyes got really big, he clenched his teeth and he started shaking. He burst out of the door and into the forest. I saw a shoe fly out of the trees. What the hell?!

I closed the door and put the finishing touches on dinner. Charlie just walked in.

"Hey Bells," He said hanging up his police jacket and belt.

"Hey dad" I said putting his plate on the counter. He looked around confused.

"Where's Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, he went camping with the family. He'll be back tomorrow night." I told him.

"Oh, is he going on the ski trip?"

"Yup, I was going to ride to the airport with them, if that's cool."

"Yea that works." He sat down and started eating. I got my plate and sat down next to him.

"So have you talked to Jacob lately?" he asked

"Uh, for a few minutes today."

"How is he?"

"Good I guess, still sick though. He's not going on the ski trip."

"Oh, that's no good."

"Nope" We finished dinner slowly and Charlie did the dishes, for once. I ran up the stairs to finish packing. I finished in about an hour. All I had to pack were the bathroom stuff. I sat down in my room and finished Romeo and Juliet, again. It was still too early to go to bed, only 8. I got in my pajamas and got on the computer.

That wasted a few hours. It was now 11; I already knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep without Edward here, but I would at least try. I climbed into bed and tossed and turned for hours, but I finally ended up falling asleep.

I woke up past noon the next day. Edward would be back later today! YAY! I went downstairs and got some late breakfast. I settled for a Poptart. When I pulled out the toaster…wow…I looked pretty bad. It made me laugh.

Since I wasn't going anywhere I took a quick shower and just pulled my hair back in a ponytail and put on a pair of pajamas.

The day went by fast, luckily. I finished washing the dishes and ran up the stairs, tripping on the way. When I got to my room, Edward was just coming in through the window. I ran up to him and he caught me. I put my arms around his shoulders and he picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hi, how was your hunting trip?"

"Hey, it was fun I guess, though I missed you."

"I missed you too" I kissed him, it was short but passionate.

"You should have seen what happened! Emmett and Jasper started wrestling and they bumped into Rosalie and she fell in a puddle of mud! She got covered in it!"

"Ha! I bet she got pissed!"

"Oh, yea! She totally attacked Emmett!" We started laughing hysterically. Charlie heard us and started up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just talking to Edward on the phone, he just got back." I told him, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, get to bed soon it's late and you're leaving kind of early."

"Kay dad, night"

"Night" He left and went to his room. We started laughing again but quieter so he wouldn't hear us.

"He's right you should go to sleep, it pretty late."

"Fine, Mr. Responsible" we laughed and I lay down. He lay down next to me and I fell asleep pretty fast. I guess I was tired.

My alarm woke me up and Edward turned it off.

"You know how annoying that thing is?"

"Yes, I do, ha-ha. I hate it" I told him as I got up.

"I'll be back by the time you are ready, I just have to finish packing."

"Kay," I said giving him another kiss. He was out the window in a flash and I went and got in the shower. Charlie was awake and downstairs when I was ready. I got a bagel and sat on the couch.

"Hey dad"

"Morning Bella, you excited about going on your ski trip?"

"Yes! Edward and his family will be here soon to pick me up."

"OK, so do you know who all is going?" He asked

"Yea, basically the whole 10th grade, all the seniors, a few freshman, and some juniors." I told him.

"That's a lot of students, what about the teachers?"

"Um, the office staff and a few others."

"Okay, well be safe." He told me right as Edward came and knocked on the door. I jumped up and got the door.

"Hey" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hey you ready to go."

"Yup I just have to go grab my bag." I ran up the stairs and stuffed my bathroom stuff in it. I heard my dad and Edward talking.

"So, you going to make sure she stays safe." Charlie asked, I started laughing.

"Yup, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble"

"Okay, you better" I rolled my eyes and ran down the stair before it got worse.

"Kay I'm ready!" I said and Edward took my bag for me. "Bye dad," I said and gave him a hug.

"Bye Bella, see you in two weeks." We walked out the door and saw Emmett's yellow jeep. He took my bag and put in the back. Alice helped me climb in and Edward got in the front. Emmett was driving.

"Hey Bella guess what!"

"what?"

"Guess!!!!"

"I don't know you're the psychic."

"Right, I changed the room assignments so I, you and Rosalie are all sharing a room!" she squeaked.

"Awesome, now I don't have to share with someone I don't know! Thanks"

"Yup, yup" We got to the airport in time and I saw just about everybody from our school, which really wasn't that many. Edward pulled me along by the waist to the gate. It was the farthest from security. The plane wouldn't be here for about an hour so we just talked to his friends.

I really started to get annoyed with the constant stares and glares. Mike was sitting next to Jessica who was talking about her hair and she didn't realize he was staring at Edward and me.

The plane got finally got here. I got the window seat and Edward sat next to me. On the other side of Edward were two of his friends that I didn't know. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat behind us.

**

* * *

**

**Okay chapter 9 is done! I know it's not sooper or anything. **

**The next chapter will be better.**

**I will hopefully be done with the next chapter tonight but we will see.**

**Please review**

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**


	11. Alasken Ski Trip!

The plane ride seemed excruciatingly long. Edward held my hand the whole time, I guess he could tell I was scared of flying or Jasper probably told him that I was scared when we took off. I set my head on Edward's shoulder most of the way and he caressed my cheek. I noticed a lot of people staring at us with weird looks. He friends kind of looked jealous. I thought it was funny.

When we got off we headed to some buses that took us to the lodges. It was about another hour long drive. I cuddled up next to Edward and Lauren gave me a death glare, if stares could kill, I'd be dead. When we got off the buses one of the teachers I didn't know gave out keys to our rooms. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's room was across from ours.

Edward took my bag for me -even though I told him not to- and brought it up to the room for me. Edward went to his room and left us to unpack.

"So Bella, what should we do first?" She asked

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?"

"Hmm…OMG! We could go…"

"Alice, NO we are not going shopping!!!" I cut her off.

"Okay, okay. Hey Rose what do you want to do?"

"Hm, we could go hang out in the pool and saunas!!"

"Sure, sounds fun!" I said

"Definitely! I'm so glad we just bought a new bathing suit!" Alice said. When I stayed at their house Alice dragged me to the mall and she made me buy a new bathing suit and she got one to.

Hers was a black two-piece with silver clasps on the sides of the bottom and he top had white straps but was mainly black. Mine was a red two-piece with black hearts that were different sizes and turned different ways and the bottoms had little bows on the side that you had to tie. Rosalie had a purple two-piece with black poka-dots on it.

When we got out of the door the guys where just coming out of there door.

"So what are guys going to do?" Alice asked

"Probably go tear up the slopes!" Emmett sounded excited.

"Well, have fun; we are going to go relax by the pool." Rosalie said

Edward came over and gave me a hug and I quickly kissed him. "Be careful" I told him even though I didn't need to. His hands felt so cold on my bare back.

"I think I should be the one telling you to be careful." He chuckled "I love that bathing suit by the way." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I giggled.

"Okay, c'mon Bella!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the indoor pool. They could go since there was no sun, and there would be none for the next two weeks, except for this Wednesday.

After a few hours, the guys were still out snowboarding. We just stepped out of the sauna and we were headed to the hot tub. I went to go use the bathroom real fast and Alice and Rosalie went to the hot tub, which was outside. I was stopped by Mike and a few of Edward's friends that I really didn't know.

"Hey Bella" He said

"What do you want now Mike?" I asked extremely irritated. I don't know how Jessica didn't notice him flirting with a lot of other girls.

"Well, can we talk somewhere private?"

"No, Mike, this is private enough." I knew what he was trying to do. He grabbed my arm really tight. "Mike let go of my arm! That freaking hurts!!" He started pulling me somewhere and I tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight. "MIKE FREAKIN A LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled at him. He pulled me to the stairway and pushed me against the wall pretty hard. "Mike what the…"

"Why are you going out with Cullen? I am way better for you!" He cut me off.

"Mike seriously let me go." He grabbed me around the waist and I looked at my arm. It was bright red and it hurt.

"Just answer my question."

"Because I…I really do love Edward. And HELLO you're going out with one of my best friends!"

"So I can have more than one girlfriend."

"I know, aren't you also going with that one freshman too?" He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his I slipped out of his grip and ended up hitting my head on the wall. "What the hell Mike?!"

"Why do you have to do that?" He pulled closer to me and the door opened. THANK YOUR LORD! It was Edward.

"Mike get the hell away" Edward yelled at him.

"Why" He didn't move

"Mike get the hell away from me like I have been telling you this whole time!" I yelled

"Oh, c'mon you know you like it"

"F*ck you Mike!" I said, wow, I never say that.

"Mike, are you sure you want to do something you will regret later?" Edward was still calm. Mike finally let go of me, my waist had red marks now too.

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"What do you think it is?" wow that sounded more threatening in his angelic calm voice. I ran to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Mike ran up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at my arm,

"Yea,"

"Mike really needs to watch who he messes with, I know you tried to get away you don't have to tell me. Okay"

"Kay, cause you know you are the only one for me."

"Yes, and you are the only one for me"

"Forever?"

"And eternity"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I had to go up on my toes to give him and kiss he pulled me closer. "Do you want to go back to the pool?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I'm going to go get my bathing suit I'll be back down in a second"

"Kay, meet you there" I said and kissed him. He ran up the stairs and I went back by the pool. No one was really there it was only Alice, Rosalie, and me.

"Mike is a pig!" I heard Alice say.

"He is; what the hell is his problem, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Luckily Edward came before it got bad."

"Yea, they are coming down." Alice said "10 seconds to be exact. 5…4…3…2…"

I looked over and saw Edward walk in. HOLY CRAP! HE LOOKDED LIKE A GREEK GOD! He was followed by Jasper and Emmett that looked good but not quite as good. Edward came and sat next to me. I felt his icy touch through the hot water.

"Did I tell you I completely love that bathing suit on you?" Edward whispered in my ear, but unfortunately Emmett heard him.

"Yea, he loves just about everything on you, but I wonder what he thinks with everything off?" God Emmett could be so annoying. Edward jumped up and punched Emmett in the gut and sat back down next to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, Emmett what the hell? Stop thinking about that." Edward said. Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Sorry man, not my fault. Rosalie has been holding out on me the past few months!" We all laughed. If Emmett could he would turn bright red right now.

"Yea for a good reason, do you want to make it another month?!" Rosalie said and that made us laugh harder!

The next day we went hiking, it was okay. When we got back I basically fell asleep right away. Unfortunately, Wednesday came faster than I hoped. It was sunny like Alice said. They talked me into going and having fun with everyone else. They had planned a horseback riding lesson. Fun... Alice saw nothing bad happening, and plus the whole time I was here I hadn't spent any time with Angela or Jess.

When I got there with Angela they gave us our horses. I got a really pretty white horse with a black tail/mane. His name was Major. We mainly kept to the back. But with my luck, a snake spooked him and she went running into the trees, with me still on his back. I noticed most of the horses just kicked off the people riding them, but not Major, he went running.

I don't know how long or far he ran I tried to calm him down and make him turn around to get back. He ended up finally stopping, the sun just came down. He bucked me off and I landed on my butt so it didn't hurt that bad. I got up and tried to get back on and get back to the lodge, but Major had different plans. I put my foot on the stirrup and he took off running back and I fell, again. Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?

I got up and turned around; I saw what had spooked Major. There was a cave, but inside of it I saw those same crimson red eyes.

**AHH! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! You will see!**

**I'm sorry I left you on another Cliffy.**

**O well, it's late! Like I just finished and its 2:36 am!! Yes, I said 2 am! **

**I can't sleep…**

**I will update sometime tomorrow! **

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**

**I'm going to bed now night.**

**^_^ZZzzzzz **


	12. Seeing Crimson red Again

**_YOU NEED TO READ BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER!!_ Okay so here's the backup info on the other coven. There is really three; they are like a total enemy coven. For like 80 years the Cullen's and this other clan have completely hated each other. Yes, it's the same vamps that where at the school. **

* * *

_I got up and turned around; I saw what had spooked Major. There was a cave, but inside of it I saw those same crimson red eyes._

"Well, well, well, we meet again." He started to walk forward. I backed up and ran into something.

"Hello, I think you smell better than I remember." Something from behind me said. I turned and saw the other one. Damn it!

"Wh-what do y-you want?" I stuttered

"Oh, well we are thirsty and we were hoping for a gourmet meal." The one behind me said taking some of my hair and smelling it. "MMM, I can't wait to taste that blood! It smells so good!" He put his head around to my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"But, instead of feeding right away, we like to make our food run, make it a little more fun." The other one said. I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do.

"Right now is when you run." The one behind me whispered into my ear and pushed me into the forest. I started running, knowing they could run over 100 times faster than me. I looked back and they weren't there. But, of course, when I looked back I ended up tripping over a tree branch. I heard a crack and then a scream.

I didn't notice both came from me. When I noticed I stopped screaming and put my hand around my foot. It was definitely broken. I tried to stand up and maybe I could get back to the lodge or something. I stood up on one foot and put a little weight on the broken one; I fell back and hit my head on the tree. The two were in front of me.

"Oh, did the little human trip and hurt themselves?" I started fading in and out since I hit my head pretty hard. I felt something cold and wet running down the back of my neck. I guess it was blood.

"Oh, wow, now that I can really smell that blood its making it hard not to attack." I heard one of them say.

"You know you have to wait for the Cullen's to show up, they will be here soon." The other said.

"Ugh this is so boring, they better get here soon." There was a third, it sounded like the voice belonged to a bubbly blonde with a pink lollypop. I couldn't see anything. "So we are finally getting our revenge from like 80 years ago, huh?"

"Yea" What were they talking about? I was so confused. It felt like an hour passed, but I knew it wasn't that long.

"Well, well, well, we meet once again. I knew the girl would draw you here." I was guessing they were here.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this." I knew that voice, it was Edward. I was so happy to hear his voice, but it brought me back down when I thought of the situation.

"Oh, on the contrary, she is with you so she does have something to do with this." I still couldn't open my eyes it hurt too much to even try. How hard had I hit my head anyway?

"Okay, we could end this right now, no need to fight!" I'm pretty sure that was Carlisle, how'd he get here?!

"Why no need? We have been enemies for over 80 years. Why end such a good hatred?"

"Just let her go, she's not even a vampire! How could she be involved?" I think that was Emmett that said that.

"Oh, so you don't think she is involved just because she isn't a vampire. Well, things can be changed." I felt his icy touch on my arm. I wanted to yank my arm way, but his grip was too tight. I could feel his polar ice breath on my warm skin. But suddenly, it was gone and there were a loud cracks and smashes, I think it was a few trees. I was suddenly in someone's arms. They fell to the ground and I went skidding across the ground somewhere.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and there was blood. I was in serious pain and the coldness wasn't helping much either. I started losing consciousness. I was hoping it would all be a bad dream and I would wake up in Edward's arms. But the pain was too real.

I tried not to scream knowing it wouldn't make the pain go away and it would only hurt Edward. I tried to stay awake and keep fighting the darkness. Unfortunately, the darkness won.

I heard a constant beeping, it was annoying. Then, I remembered everything. How was I not dead, I thought I would have died. I slowly moved my arm and one of my legs.

"Bella, love?" It was Edward! My Edward! He was okay! I hoped I wasn't dreaming it had t be him! I hadn't answered. "Bella, honey? Can you talk?"

"Edward? Is that really you?" I said in a dazed sleepy voice. I felt his cold lips against mine and I slowly moved my arms around his waist. He pulled away, unfortunately. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I saw my angel staring back at me with a concerned look across his face.

"I'm so sorry it's…"

"No its not don't even say it! I don't want to hear it I know what you are going to say! It's not your fault okay?"

"Okay,"

"Where am I?" I asked not wanting to take my eyes off of him.

"You're in a hospital in Alaska."

"Oh, what does everyone think happened?"

"People think that your horse ran off, which it did, and you got bucked off of it and fell into a rock and I found you when everyone went looking."

"Okay, sounds good. What's wrong with me?"

"You had a concussion, a broken foot, and you lost a lot of blood."

"Kay,"

"I'll be right back; they wanted to tell me when you woke up." He started to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait! How long was I out?"

"Only three days" Three days?! Wow… He went and got a nurse.

"Hello Bella, my name is Lisa, I'm your nurse."

"Hi" I said being polite.

"I need you to take these, and I will go get your doctor." She said and handed me a tiny cup with three pills. "Now those better be gone by the time I get back." I popped one in my mouth at a time.

"My parents aren't here right?" I asked; they really didn't need to come.

"No, they both said that since you are okay that they don't need to come down, but they want you to call."

"Okay, what about the…"

"We got one but the other two got away." He answered before I finished my sentence.

"Bella! YAY! Your finally awake, well I knew you'd be awake."

"Hi Alice" She rushed over and gave me a hug followed by Rosalie.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Schmitt your doctor. How are you feeling today?" The doctor walked in.

"Hi, I feel fine, just a little pain." I said

"Okay, we can let you go tomorrow."

"Kay," He walked out and Edward sat down in the chair next to me and held my hand.

"Bella, as soon as you get out we have to go shopping!" Alice squeaked out.

"Alice maybe when we get back home."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

"Okay, Alice." She skipped out of the room followed by Rosalie. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He leaned closer and kissed me and I kissed him again. The pills started to make me tired; I didn't want to fall asleep.

"Sleep my angel," He whispered in my ear and I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark. Edward was lying next to me on the bed. He was stroking my hair I pulled myself up and kissed him, he wrapped his hands around my waist and I put my hands on the back of his head.

He moved his lips down my neck and back up, letting me breathe. His cold hands glided down my back and across my thigh he stopped and hooked my unbroken leg around his. His lips crushed against mine again, he pulled away and put one hand on my cheek and left the other on my leg and stared into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

**Finally Chapter 11 is done! Yay! **

**I will update as soon as I can ^_^**

**Please review; tell me what you thought and some ideas please.**

**0.o Love Rockelle o.0**


	13. Embarrassment and Hot Chocolate

**Okay okay I know no one knows who they are and I will tell u in this chapter yupyup.**

**

* * *

**

Today I finally got to leave the hospital! It was Monday, I would just chill at the lodge and around it since I couldn't do much with my broken foot. When Alice was done helping me get dressed the nurse came in with my pills. Ugh. I did not want to take those, the made me all loopy and not act myself.

"Do I have to take those?" I asked obviously not wanting them.

"If you don't want to be in major pain, then yea you have to take them." She said and handed me the cup and walked out. I set them down on the table and Edward walked in.

"Hi" I said dangling my legs off the side of the hospital bed.

"Hey, how are you today?" He said walking over to me and putting his hands on either side of me looking in my eyes.

"Hm, I'm better now that you are here." I moved my face closer to his. He reached over and grabbed my pills. "Ugh, I don't want to take those!" I said when he had them in one hand.

"You have to or you won't feel good later."

"Why?? They make me feel so not like me."

"Bella, you are so stubborn! But I know what will make you want to take them."

"Oh, really, and what's that?" He took one pill and set it between his lips. He leaned forward for a kiss, I couldn't resist. Damn it. He pushed the pill in my mouth and I swallowed it without any water, he pulled back and I pouted. He laughed. "Okay, one more." He said, well if it meant kissing him again, I guess I could take it. He did the same thing this time. After he pulled away he said "See it wasn't that bad."

"I guess not," I said in a seductive voice. I went to stand up and get another kiss, but I started to lose balance and Edward caught me before I could fall. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help myself; I lifted myself up on one foot and kissed him. He picked me up and I ran my hand threw his hair. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip he parted his lips.

"Hey what's going on in here?!" We stopped immediately and turned. It was the doctor. I swear it probably looked like my face was washed with bright red Hawaiian Punch! "Okay, Bella, you are free to leave. Here is your pain medication, take it whenever you are in pain, even minor pain but you have to wait six hours after each one." He handed me a little bottle. He started heading out of the room and stopped at the door. "Oh, and if you don't want to take the pills, I'm sure what you two were doing earlier will help too." He walked out and I rested my head on Edward's chest laughing. He started laughing too.

"OH MY GOD! That was embarrassing!" I said and Edward kissed the top of my head. The nurse came in with a wheelchair to roll me out. Edward helped me to the wheelchair.

When we got outside Edward went to go call for a taxi and the nursed stayed with me. "You know you've got one perfect boyfriend; I wish my boyfriend was more like that." She told me and I smiled.

"Yea, he is," I couldn't help not smiling. The taxi was already pulling up and Edward came out. He opened the door and helped me out of the wheelchair and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he wouldn't look like he was super strong. He set me in the back and got in on the other side.

Once we pulled up to the lodge he helped me out and Alice handed me a pair of crutches, or should I say the death trap. When we got inside I was swarmed by people asking me if I was okay and all that stuff. All I wanted to do was go lay down. I also needed some answers.

We finally got up to the room and I sat on the bed. Edward came and sat next to me. Alice and Jasper sat on the other bed and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch. "Okay, so I need to know, who where the other vampires?" It was silent for a second and they all looked at each other. "Seriously guys, I need to some answers here."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "They where the Nomad vampires, Victoria and Laurent got away," Edward said.

"We killed the one names James" Emmett added.

"Okay, so what about the other two, they aren't coming back," They all exchanged glances, "They are, aren't they?" I asked, Edward pulled me closer and clenched his hands into tight fists and kissed my forehead.

"Yea," Alice said underneath her breath. "But, you'll be fine,"

"I know" I replied. There was a knock at the door and Alice jumped up to get it. It was one of the teachers.

"Hello, we need all the seniors to come down to the lobby for The Last Hike." The last hike was when all the seniors went to camp out on the mountain.

"Okay we will be down in a second." She closed the door and went back to sit next to Jasper.

"Okay, you two love birds will be fine without us?" Emmett asked and for some reason Edward let out a short growl. I guess it was something Emmett was thinking.

"Touchy aren't we! It's only the truth Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie! And I swear if you ever think that again i will kill you!" Edward sounded dead serious. Emmett started laughing. "You can go now." He said

"Bye" The all said and soon it was just me and Edward.

"What was Emmett thinking about?" I asked

"I'd rather not say,"

"Fine, I guess I will just ask him."

"Okay, have fun but I don't think you want to know."

"Okay I'll ask him when he gets back then."

"Okay"

"Kay" I curled up next to him and he turned on the TV. We settled with Dog the Bounty Hunter. I set my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

A few hours passed and we hadn't moved. "Are you hungry?" he asked me, just then my stomach growled. I didn't even realize I was hungry. "I will take that as a yes. Do you want to go down to the café?"

"Sure sounds good." I said and he came over to my side of the bed and helped me up and onto my crutches.

We got there pretty fast and we sat down by the fire place. He went and got me a bowl of tomato soup and a big cup of hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows, whip cream, and a mini candy cane. Just how I liked my hot chocolate! I took a sip of the soup, super delicious!

"I'll be right back." Edward said and got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Kay," He went out the door and Lauren came over. _Great_!

"Hello, Bella"

"Um hi Lauren" She stood next to me.

"I thought I told you Edward was mine"

"In your dreams" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh nothing, just that it's just sad how you don't realize how much he doesn't like you" I told her, hoping she would leave.

"Whatever you're just lucky, it's probably a bet"

"What," I rolled my eyes at her

"Yea it probably is some bet that he has to go out with you for so long."

I laughed was she trying to be serious?

"What?" She said after i started laughing

"Nothing you're just so…" I couldn't hold back the laughter

"So what?!"She yelled

"So desperate!" I started cracking up.

"Whatever just watch your back." She started walking away

"I've heard that before" I yelled toward her and she walked out the door. Jessica came up to me laughing.

"You so won that!" She said gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"I know she is desperate!" She sat down next t me

"So how is it being with the most _gorgeous_ guy in the whole state of Washington?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward is the best guy in the world! He is such a gentlemen, unlike most guys anymore! The_ gorgeous_ part is just a luxury." She laughed and said goodbye. Not much later Edward came back and sat down next to me. After I was done eating we talked with some people and went back to the room.

* * *

**Yup that was chapter 12.**

**Please review **

**I will update soon of course.**

**If you have any ideas or something should tell me in case I get stuck.**

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**


	14. A plane ride and pizza boxes

The week passed fast and soon we were already headed back home. Unfortunately, we had assigned seats on the plane and guess who I got to sit next to! Between Mike and Lauren! _Super fun!_ NOT!

Luckily the drive up there seemed pretty long; hopefully the flight would seem shorter. The doctor had taken off my cast the day before and put me in a walking boot so I wouldn't have to use the crutches. We had just got to the gate; Edward and I where the last to get there. They were already loading people onto the plane.

"Okay so I guess we have to go." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I guess it would be okay if we got to sit next to each other."

"Yea, sitting next to Mike and Jessica will be the ultimate torture!"

"I think not being able to sit next to you for the next hour will be torture."

I laughed and pulled him into a quick kiss and he took my hand and we got onto the plane. I was sitting in the back and unfortunately he was sitting in the front. I told him that I didn't need help and he could take his seat.

I squeezed in between Mike and Lauren and luckily I had a book, Romeo and Juliet. When I sat down Mike smiled at me and Lauren just stared out the window. I knew this silence wasn't going to last, I wasn't that lucky. I buckled the seatbelt and started reading. I felt the plane jerk and start to speed up, not much longer and we were in the air.

"So, what are you reading?" Mike asked me.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said not looking up from the book.

"Aw, that's a good book; I had to read it in English."

"Yup," I really didn't want to talk to him, not today, not ever! He put his arm around my shoulders and I shrugged it off.

"So, still going with _Cullen_?" He said his last name like a cuss word and I just closed the book knowing he wouldn't stop talking and asking questions. I saw Lauren look over for a response from me.

"Yes, I am still going out with Edward." I said just hoping Lauren wouldn't make a comment.

"I think you should break up with him." Lauren smirked obviously trying to get Mike to agree.

"You should," Mike agreed.

"Why? And do you know how annoying both of you are!?" I almost shouted. I looked over the seat in front of me looking for an empty seat I could move to. The plane was full. Crap!

"Because think how much better I would be!" Mike said and I glared at him.

"No Mike, you would never be a better boyfriend than Edward. Just look, you are dating Jessica and that ninth grader and you're hitting on me! You would not be a better boyfriend you would be the worst boyfriend in the world!" I shouted a little too loud and a few people were staring.

"That was harsh Bella. I bet I would be a better girl for Edward."

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! Lauren you are a bitch and you need to shut that little thing on your face called a mouth! Just get over it! He is MY boyfriend not your boyfriend! Just shut up!" I made sure I didn't say that as loud as I did when I yelled at Mike. At least it shut them up; I never really lost it like that before.

The rest of the plane ride seemed like it took over 7 hours even though it was only an hour. As soon as we could start to get up and grab our stuff I jumped up. Mike let me in front of him and I slid mu purse over my shoulder. While we were waiting for them to let us off something grabbed my butt. I turned and saw Mike standing there with a smirk on his face. I smacked him as hard as I could and turned back around and everyone started moving. I heard him cuss under his breath.

When I got out of the plane door I ran down the tunnel thing that connected from the plane to the building. I got a few stares and glares. I saw Edward and his family waiting for me. When I got to them Edward pulled me into a huge hug and kissed my forehead.

"If I could kill Mike, I would." He whispered in my ear so no one else would hear.

"I would to." I giggled and he took my hand and walked down to baggage claim. Jeeze how many bags did Alice need! She had more than 10! Jasper took most of them for her plus his. Rosalie made Emmett take her bag and Edward refused to let me carry mine. It was heavy but I could handle it. O wells. We walked to the car and the guys squished everything in the back of the jeep. I, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper sat in the back and Emmett and Edward rode in the front.

We got to my house first, Charlie wasn't home yet. Edward got out and opened my door before I could get my seatbelt off. He helped me out and grabbed my bag. We stopped at the door and I leaned against the door. He put his hand behind me and leaned closer.

"Do you want to come over later?"

"Yea, I still got to ask Emmett what he thought that made you so mad." I giggled.

"Ugh, I really wish you wouldn't ask. Trust me you do not want to know."

"I trust you but I still want to know." I joked

"I'd rather you didn't." He said with that puppy dog face look. He really did know how to make me agree with him.

"Fine" I said and grabbed my keys and unlocked the door.

"So I will be back as soon as you are ready to come over." He said

"Yup, see you then." He gave me a quick kiss and walked back to the car. I watched them drive away and ran into the house. When I got inside I saw a bunch of empty pizza boxes some empty liters of Pepsi. I guess Charlie really can't cook for himself, or clean up.

I picked up the empty pizza boxes and bottles and threw them into the trashcan outside. When I was done with that I started the laundry and put the bag and my stuff away. I watched some TV and soon Edward was back. I heard the car drive up and I ran out the door leaving a note for Charlie. He opened the door for me and we headed to his house.

When we got through the door I saw Alice standing there with an evil smile on her face. I saw Edward shake his head at her and Alice grabbed my wrist and drug me into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch and Jasper was sitting on the chair. Alice skipped over and sat on his lap and Edward pulled me over to the other couch.

"Okay so what are we doing?" I asked and everyone smiled

"Truth or dare!" Alice blurted out excitedly.

* * *

**Yup TRUTH OR DARE! LOL.**

**I will update soon. **

**If you know any good dares or truths I could use please please plase please tell me! Ha-ha! **

**^_^ Love Rockelle ^_^**


	15. Truth or dare and rain

**Yay! I got 101 reviews! Lets c if we can get 200!!**

* * *

"_Okay so what are we doing?" I asked and everyone smiled_

_"Truth or dare!" Alice blurted out excitedly. _

* * *

OMG! Are you kidding! I haven't played in forever for good reasons! Damn it.

"Okay well .on!" I said and they laughed.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! I WANNA GO FIRST!!!" Emmett squealed like a 4 year old. "Okay Edward truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"WIMP!"

"Whatever what's your truth?"

"Do you wear thongs?" Everyone bursted out laughing.

"No Emmett...I'm not you" He said which made everyone start laughing even more, except Emmett. "Okay, Jasper truth or dare." He said

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

"I dare you to make out with Emmett." Jasper and Emmett looked like they just saw a ghost. It was so funny but I tried to hold back the laughter.

"Dude Edward! That's not cool! C'mon man!" Jasper blurted out.

"Sorry you chose dare."

"Crap" Jasper and Emmett got up and actually started making out. It was kind of gross but mainly funny! Alice snapped a picture of them and they stopped immediately and wiped their faces with disgust.

"That was frigging nasty!" Emmett said

"Ugh, yea it was. Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a wimp like some people." He gestured to Edward.

"Hm, I dare you to wear one of Rosalie's mini-skirts when we get back to school."

"Fine,"

"Yea it's not like you have never wore a girl's clothing before." Edward said and we started laughing. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well, Bella Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said not even thinking about it.

"No she chooses truth!" Edward said right after I said dare.

"No, I chose dare," he shook his head

"Good, I dare you to go put on Alice's shortest party dresses and give Edward a lap dance."He said I can see why Edward said I should chose truth.

"Excuse me?!"

"Did I stutter?" Damn. O well. Alice drug me up to her room and made me put on a black leather strapless dress that barely covered my butt. I have to admit it would be cute if it was longer. This was going to suck I should have chosen truth. I wonder what the truth would have been. O well too late. This would be hard with a broken foot.

Alice shoved me down the stairs and Edward looked embarrassed, well not as embarrassed as me. Emmett put a CD in the stereo and turned it up. I could tell my face was bright red. The song was Shake It by Metro station.

When the song was over they turned it off and Emmett clapped like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on Edwards lap and he kissed my cheek and held my hands in his. I have never done anything like that before, it was kind of weird.

"Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, you can't have any physical contact with Emmett for three weeks."

"Okay,"

"What Bella! You can't do that." Emmett yelled

"I just did"

"Okay, Alice truth or dare." Rosalie asked

"Um, dare"

"I dare you to wear guy's clothes the first week back to school."

"For the whole week! Why?? I already went shopping for clothes that I was going to wear back."

"O well,"

"That just means I will have to take you on another shopping trip!" She squealed.

"Damn it!"

"Okay what do you want to do now? We sure have had more interesting truth or dares." Emmett said

"Yea, I always get the worst dares!" I said "I'm going to go change now." I just realized I was still in the dress. I got my clothes back on and went back down stairs.

"We should get you home, your dad would be home by now." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Aw, does the human have to go so soon." Emmett said

"Bye Emmett," I said in a mocking tone. "Bye guys,"

"See ya Bella," When we pulled up to my house my dad's cruiser wasn't out front, when we got inside everything was the same. I guess he didn't come home yet. I threw away the note I had written earlier and looked at the answering machine. There were 2 messages.

"You have two new messages. December 19 6:55pm. Hey Bella, I guess you are probably at Edward's but I have to take the night shift. Don't need to call back. And you need to stay indoors and if you are home alone lock all the doors and windows and don't let anyone you don't know in. Bye." It was Charlie, he almost sounded kind of worried. The next message started to play. "December 19 7:30pm. Bella we need to talk! Call me. It's Jake." He sounded really mad I didn't want to call him back. I deleted both messages.

I would probably just call Jake back tomorrow. It was already about 9 o'clock. Charlie wouldn't get home for awhile the night shift usually ran till about midnight or later. We sat down on the couch and I set my head on his shoulder.

We turned on the TV and my eyes started to close. I felt his cold lips on my forehead. "Love you" he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I said as I drifted off.

* * *

About a month passed, Charlie was still working the early and night shifts so I barely saw him. Not only him, but also Edward was taking extra _precautions_ about "_my safety"_ as they always said. When Edward was out hunting, I was stuck with Alice or Rosalie or Esme or Emmett. I thought it was a little crazy. I was never alone, which I didn't really mind when Edward was around.

I was sitting on my bed; for once I was completely alone. Edward was at home, Charlie was at work, and finally some alone time. I opened my book and started reading. It was about noon and I Edward would be here in an hour. We were going to our meadow later. The hour past quickly I wouldn't say unfortunately or fortunately really. I heard Edward's car pull up and I ran down the stairs and opened the door. He just got back from a hunting trip.

He was just getting out of the car, he opened the passenger side and I ran up to him and kissed him. We were at the meadow for a long time until it started raining. He took my hand and pulled me under a tree. We still got pretty wet. I leaned against the tree and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked into his liquid topaz eyes; I could tell he wasn't telling me something.

"Edward, what aren't you telling me?" I asked him as I caressed his cheek.

"I wasn't going to tell you till later but, my family and I have to go away for awhile,"

"Awhile?"

"Only a month or two,"

"Can you tell me where you are going?"

"No,"

"Okay, when do you have to leave?"

"Next week,"

"I'll miss you,"

"I think I will miss you more,"

"Are you so sure," I said pulling him closer

"Pretty sure,"

"I don't think so," I said and crushed my lips against his, the rain started falling harder. I could hear the thunder in the distance. I felt my hair start to wave and get all messy, my clothes were soaked, and I didn't care.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is finally done! Sorry it took so long.**

**I will update soon! Hopefully faster than this one took****.**

**^_^Love Rockelle^_^**


	16. AN2

**AHAHAAHAHAHAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so mad!**

**I am completely stuck!!! PLEASE give me some ideas its suppose to be about the week before edward leaves!**

**Please any ideas!! ANY!!**

**Love Rockelle**


	17. last day

**Sorry it took so long!!**

* * *

The night was clear; I could see all the stars in space. The leaves crackled as I walked. The air wasn't too cold nor to warm, just right. I stopped in a clearing looking up at the stars. The cool breeze felt good on my skin. I heard someone approaching and turned quickly. I saw the familiar crimson eyes coming closer, the teeth inside the evil grin sparkled in the moon light. Then they were gone in a second, I turned and they were there again, but they disappeared in a blur. I looked towards the stars, and saw the glowing eyes perched in the tree glaring at me. They said something I couldn't hear. I went to run and heard the crackling of leaves underneath me. I heard a tear and something grabbed me…

I opened my eyes and jumped up in a cold sweat. I felt his cool hands wrap around me and kiss my cheek. "It's only a dream," Edward whispered into my ear. "Go back to sleep." I curled up next to Edward and he started to hum a song.

"What's that song called?" I asked

"Your lullaby I wrote it myself."

"I like it," I said under my breath as I fell asleep.

I would try to make the most out of this week; after all they would be gone for a month after this. I didn't want to go to school, but I had to. It was Monday; we had to go to school. Blah… I heard Charlie walk out the front door and the cruiser drove off. My alarm clock made that annoying noise that no one can stand; Edward turned it off for me. I got up and staggered to the door, I tripped over my feet but luckily those cold hands caught me before I hit the floor. He lifted me up and spun me around so I was facing him. Before I could say anything his lips crushed against mine. He picked me up and I ran my hand through his hair. I pulled back and shushed him before he could object and shook my head.

"I have to get ready," I said out of breath.

"Fine, hurry" He joked and set me down and I ran to the bath room.

The school week went by unfortunately fast and boring. I barely ever saw Charlie and every day after school I would go and hang out with Edward's family and would go home around 9:30. But since today was Friday and Edward would tomorrow, the thought of it made me sad so I tried not to think of it. It would only be a month anyway, not that long, right. Ugh, I should just stop trying to make myself feel better; the truth is I knew it would be hard to not have him around for a whole month. What if Victoria and oh, what's his name?! Laurent, right, but what if they came back, well they might not. I'm sure Alice would be able to tell if they did.

"Bella," Mr. Johnson broke my train of thought,

"Hm, What??" I said startled

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry," I said and sunk back into my seat. My faced was probably red as a cherry Popsicle. As soon as class was over I ran out to see my guardian angel standing against the wall, waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him. He put his arm around my waist.

"Hi," I said

"Hey angel, how was class?"

"It was Mr. Johnson's, how do you think it was?" I said sarcastically

"Not so good then," A few of the guys came up to us and we all started talking. Edward kept his arm around my waist the whole time, sometimes he would tighten his grip when Tyler or Josh would look at me differently than the other girls standing around.

We walked to lunch behind everyone else, like we normally did.

"Hey, can we hang out at your house tonight, just the two of us?" he asked when everyone was ahead of us.

"Yea, that was what I was thinking, sounds good,"

"How about I also take you to a movie"

"Sounds like a plan,"

Later that day…

We took Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie back to the house and drove back to mine.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked me once we were inside.

"Um…I don't know. Surprise me," He went to kiss me but I put a finger to his lips. "Hold on a second. Let me go get ready to go to a movie." I ran up the stairs to the bath room. I quickly washed my face and fixed my makeup and brushed my hair.

When I got back by the stairway I saw Edward standing on the last step with one hand on the railing. I walked down the stairs slowly and rested my arms on his shoulders. He rubbed his nose against mine.

"Now where were we," He pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved his lips down by my jaw to my neck to my collar bone.

"Hey shouldn't we go before the movie is sold out?"

"I…guess…we…should," He said in between kisses. He picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss and carried me to the door and set me down.

We drove to the Drive-in Theater and King Kong was playing, the newer one. Why do they always have to kill Kong? Like seriously what did he ever do to them! Besides flip a few cars and trolleys and might have seriously injured some innocent bystanders, but seriously besides that?

It was over about eight and we headed back to my house. When we got there we went up to my room. I had to check online for my homework. The computer was going to slow. I unconsciously started taping my fingers on the table. I felt something cold hold my hand down and I looked up.

"Not so patient today are we?" he pressed his cold lips against mine and I leaned back a little. I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer. He lifted me up from the chair without breaking the kiss and set me on the bed. He was hovering over me. My arms were still around his waist pulling him closer to me. His cold hands ran down my back and under my shirt back up my back. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I looked into his eyes. I noticed the bulge in his jeans. I nodded my head, I knew what he was thinking, it wasn't hard to get. I knew he was technically like over 100 but he was staying 17 forever but he was pretending to be 16 at the moment, and I was 15. I didn't care about the age difference.

Before I realized my shirt was lying on the floor and so was Edwards. His hands traced over the edge of my bra and he unclipped it easily. He moved his lips down around my breasts and around my belly button. Soon enough not only our shirts were off.

I was woken up by the sun shining through the window. I was laying in Edwards arms. He was a comfortable cold. Then, I remembered last night, wow. That's all I could say…wow…it felt so amazing! It hurt a little to move, but not too much. I kind of wanted to do it again! I rolled over and curled up into Edward's chest.

"Good morning, love." He said

"Morning," I said kissing his cheek. "What time is it?" I asked still curled up in his chest with my eyes partially closed.

"Noon, we did stay up pretty late last night."

"At least my dad didn't catch us" I laughed. "I should go take a shower." I got up and Edward playfully smacked my butt. I stood by the door and leaned against the frame. "Care to join me?" His eyes bugged out of his head. Before I could tell we were in the bathroom and the shower was turned on.

After a few hours, we managed to somehow stop. Edward would have to leave me in about two more hours. We decided to go to our meadow. I couldn't believe only two more hours and he would be gone for a whole month! Ugh, it was sad to think about it. We laid in the grass surrounded by flowers and tall grass.

"So you can't tell me were or why you are going?" I asked

"Well, I can tell you that we are going to Italy, nothing more than that."

"Okay, will you ever be able to tell me?"

"Possibly, maybe, I don't know yet."

"So, do you think I will ever be like you?"

"You don't want to be."

"Yes, I do! I want to be with you for an eternity!"

"I feel the same way, but you don't understand what it is like to be a...a…monster!"

"Edward, you're not a monster far from it!"

"Isn't good enough to live a long happy life with me?"

"No,"

"Don't get me wrong baby, I do wish to be with you for an eternity. But I don't want you to feel like a monster. Let's just drop this subject for now."

"It can wait for you to get back."

"Fine, I still love you more than anything in the world,"

"I love you the same" He had to leave and so he drove back to his house just an hour before they were going to head to the airport.

"BELLAIWILLMISSYOUSOMUCHOMG!ILOVEYOU!" Alice attacked me as soon as we got through the door.

"Aw! I will miss you to Al, I love you to." She let go of me and Emmett came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Guess I'll see you in a month lil sis."

"I guess so Em," They all gave me hugs, even Rosalie. I stayed with them for half an hour and Edward drove me back to my house. We walked to the door and I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a huge passionate kiss. I got light headed and he pulled away down to my neck and to my collar bone.

"I'll miss you," I whispered to him

"I'll miss you more,"

"Are you sure?"

"Hm, we'll see." He started to walk to his car and I started to run back to him. I lost balance and went straight for a face plant into the concrete from the top stair of the porch. Edward of course caught me and held me up. I set my hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"I will always be there to catch you,"

"You promise?"

"I promise," His lips caught mine and I closed my eyes…

* * *

**NOT UPDATING TILL I GET ATLEAST 7 MORE REVIEWS!!**

**Finally this chapter is done! Sorry it took so long, writers block. **

**Please review I need some ideas!!!**

**I cant belive hes gone ='(**

**He'll be back tho!! You'll c!!**

^_^Love Rockelle ^_^


	18. confessions and food fights!

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight ♥**

**Wish i did tho!!**

* * *

About a week passed without Edward. It was excruciating, and that's an understatement. Especially with most of the guys hitting on me, most were his friends. I just ignored them and hung out with Angela and Jess. O well, only four more weeks left. I just really wanted to know what he was doing in Italy, but he said he might be able to tell me one day.

I really just wish he would change me, but I knew he wouldn't. He said that it was like he was a monster, but he was exact opposite, like the hero. All I knew is that I wanted to b with him…for an eternity. Even if it meant becoming a vampire, I actually kind of wanted to be a vampire.

I was lying in bed staring at the shapes in the ceiling and glancing at the clock. It was a Saturday, nothing to do. Angela and Eric and Jess and Mike where going on a double date so I had nothing to do. Since it was already noon I decided to pull myself out of bed and go take a shower. When I was out I just put on a pair of my favorite pjs and blew dried m hair. I picked up the eyeliner and threw it back down.

"Screw it!" I said to myself and went to the kitchen. I searched for something sweet. I ended up grabbing a small container of chocolate fudge ice cream. I sat down and watched The Little Mermaid, always been my favorite movie!! I know sounds kind of babyish but seriously who gets tired of those old Disney movies?

My cell phone started ringing. It was Jacob, I decided to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hey Bells,"

"What's up Jake?" I said with a little venom in my voice

"Um, I was wondering, do you want to go to the skate park with us?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No, it wasn't you."

"Yea sure,"

"No! Bella listen it-it- UGH! Just do you want to come hang out with us or not." He got mad

"Will you not be a meany head?" I said trying to lighten the mood

"I guess not," We laughed

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there, The Memorial, right?"

"Yup, see ya there!"

"Bye," I ran up there stairs and got ready to go. I grabbed my bike and raced down there.

When I did get there I saw them at the half pipe. Once Jacob saw me he ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. But still not good enough to be called a big bear hug, after Emmett's hugs.

"Hey Bells! I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately."

"We'll talk about it later. Now let me go see the rest of my friends!" I ran up to the rest of them and gave them hugs. There were two more that I saw occasionally on the reservation but never talked to. The guy came up and shook my hand.

"Hello, I'm Sam, you must be Bella. We've heard so much about you."

"Oh, hi"

"Hi I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She was very beautiful and polite. She had short brunette hair with bangs that went across her forehead and lighter skin and blue eyes. She had huge scars across her face that led down to her neck and to her arm. I tried my best not to stare.

We all talked and we watched the guys skate. After that we headed to Sam and Emily's house. Emily, and I started making sugar cookies and the guys and Leah went out for a run. I was surprised to see how huge we made each cookie, big enough for a werewolf.

"So you're the vampire girl?" She asked casually

"I guess," I laughed. "So I guess that makes you the werewolf girl?" I said

She laughed, "I guess so,"

Just then Sam Embry Seth Quil and Paul came busting in.

"Hey guys, where's Jacob and Leah?"

"Hey Bella, they got into a fight, they should be here soon." Quil said. I noticed that they were carrying two left half torn shoes."Yup, there last pair of shoes each." Paul laughed

Jacob and Leah came back in barefooted like nothing happened a few minutes later. Quil through a cookie and Jacob and it crumbled once it hit his head.

"Hey!" he yelled and picked up half of the cookie and threw it at Quil but missed making it hit me.

"Hey what did I do?!" I picked up that half and chucked it at Jacob but he caught it.

"Really Bella, that was weak." He came over to me and messed up my hair.

"Shut up!" I punched his arm and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out the front door. "Hey where are you taking me?!" I kicked and he sat me down in the woods behind the house.

"You said you wanted to talk about it." He said

"Well explain! You already told me the legends and all that stuff but I don't get why you hate them so much."

"I have my reasons."

"Which are…" he didn't say anything. "You know I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't tell anyone it's just that, you see," He scratched his head

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this,"

"Just spit it out Jake!"

"IM IN LOVE WITH YOU BELLA! I have loved you since I first saw you! And when that-that bloodsucker came to town you have been obsessing over him!! You don't know how badly that hurt!! It made me hate not just him but all of them! Then when you started—started dating him! UGH! I hated it!"

"Jake! I love you to but not like that! You're like the brother I never had! Can you just try to accept that I love him? Can't we still be friends?"

"Not when he is around,"

"WHAT! Jake I love him but I love you too but differently. Can you accept that?"

"For now, I guess." He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"Okay," We walked back to the house during a food fight. As soon as we walked in the door Jacob got hit in the face with chocolate pudding. When I laughed at him and scraped some off his face and wiped it on mine. I grabbed some whip cream and sprayed it right in his face. He walked over to Quil and grabbed the bottle of spray cheese from his hand and started walking over to me.

"No! Jake put the bottle down, Jake," Everyone had smiles on their faces trying not to laugh. I back up bumping into the wall and he cornered me. I got spray cheese all in my hair and down the front of my jacket.

Everyone burst out laughing and I scraped some off my head and spread it in his hair. Which made everyone laugh harder including us.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**^_^ Wuv Rockie^_^**


	19. Scary Movies

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Computer problems. Well, here is chapter 17.** **Sorry it's kinda short**

* * *

The past two weeks passed by pretty fast after I started hanging out with Jacob again. I still couldn't wait for Edward to get back, only 2 more weeks! I don't care what Jacob, or Edward say they were going to get along, or at least pretend to.

Jacob was coming over later to watch scary movies like we used to. And plus I think I should probably tell him about Victoria and Laurent. I heard a knock on the door and went to go get it.

"Hey" I opened the door it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells" He gave me a big bear hug,

"So what movie are we going to watch first?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking about the Shining?"

"That's a good creepy one. Then Jeepers Creepers and Darkness Falls?"

"Sure," I ran to the basement to get the movies and when I came back up, I didn't see Jacob. But when I heard the fridge open and close, I found him.

I wondered into the kitchen to find Jacob stuffing his face and sliding a pizza in the oven. "Didn't you just devourer Sam and Emily's refrigerator?"

"What's your point?" he asked sarcastically. I was texting Leah earlier and she said Jacob and Seth, single handily managed to eat everything in their fridge except the ice box. I rolled my eyes and put the Shining in the DVD player. I sat and watched the boring previews. When the menu came up I yelled for Jacob to hurry up and get his ass over here.

"I'll start it without you!" I yelled into the kitchen. Someone put their hands over my eyes and pulled me over the back of the couch and to the floor. I screamed and they took their hands from my eyes. It was Jacob, of course. I slapped him pretty hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What do you think?!"

"Well it's not like some evil vamp is after you." He said still joking around. I didn't really know what to say, or do. I hadn't realized I didn't move since he said that. "The stupid f***ing leech got you involved in something didn't he?"

"Don't call him names! And it's not even his fault!!" I yelled back. Jacob put his hands over his face and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked taking his had away from his face. I started from the beginning. He stayed quiet most of the time but he was shaking his head a lot.

When I was done telling the story we were on the couch again, listening to the creepy music coming from the TV. I had a feeling Jacob and Edward weren't going to get along like I was hoping now.

"Your f***ing kidding me?" He broke the silence after a few minutes. "I have never liked him at all, and this just makes me dislike him even more!"

"He saved me! Jacob, if he wasn't involved I would be dead a long freakin time ago! He flippin saved me twice!"

"If _he_ wasn't involved you probably wouldn't be in any freakin danger in the first place!"

"Uh, no, remember the black out? You probably heard about it on the news." He nodded, "The vampires that where there would have killed me if Edward wasn't there!"

"I still don't care! I…" I cut him off.

"I don't care if you don't care. You will get along with Edward if you like it or not. Now I want to watch these movies so shush." I grabbed a piece of pizza and started the movie. Jacob looked stunned that I said it like that. He sat back and ate his pizza quietly. About half way through I started laughing to myself. Jacob had actually stayed quiet and the expression on his face!

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, I just can't stay mad at you."

"Good" He laughed and messed up my hair.

After the movies where over it was pretty late and Jacob went home. I wondered up the stairs half asleep. I climbed into my bed, not bothering to change into my PJs.

A tap on my window woke me up. It felt like I wasn't even asleep that long. I looked at the clock I read 1:21 am. When I looked outside a slim white figure moved across the roof gracefully. It scared the shit out of me! I felt my heart start to race. The figure was gone in a flash. I rolled over and put the covers over m head. There was no way I would be able to fall back asleep. Especially since I just watched 3 horror movies!

I grabbed my phone and texted Jacob.

_Hey. You awake?_ I closed my eyes and felt my phone vibrate in my hands.

**Aw. Did the scary movie scare the big bad Bella?**

_Shut up! Lol no just can't sleep. But since you are obviously awake, I guess the movies scared you. _There was a long pause waiting for him to reply. I guess they did.

**Maybe they did…but…yea…I have no come back.**

_HAHA! Classic. So whatcha doin?_

**Just patrolling in human form. I got stuck with Leah as my partner! Ugh: (**

_O c'mon she is not that bad!_

**You only say that 'because she actually likes you!**

_Yea whatever lol so find anything?_

**I'd rather not tell you.**

_Y?_

**Because you'll get scared.**

_No I won't!_

**Yea you will. **

_Yea probably. Well, I should at least try to get some sleep. Night |]zzz_

**Lol night **

I plugged my phone in since it was about to die and closed my eyes. I thought about Edward and how he would be back in less than 2 weeks!! Oh, and that last night he was here! I was asleep in no time believe it or not.

* * *

**Yup so that was the chapter…tell me if you liked it ^_^**

**Please review. I need 10 reviews before I update next.**

**And I'm stuck on the next chapter. Should Bella have to go to Italy for some reason to help the Cullen's or should they just come back? Or should I wait for that till the one after the next? im putting up a poll rite now but also if u choose she goes to italy, give me ideas about why she would go. and i will give you credit if i use your idea! **

**Please help me on that one. **

**again sorry its so short...**

**Anyhow Love,**

**^_^Rockellie^_^ **


	20. unexpected visitors

**This chapter is insprired by eliecullen32's idea!! Enjoy...**

* * *

Okay! One more week! Exactly one more week, seven days!! Every time I thought about it I got jumpy and couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was annoying Jacob, a lot. When I told Jacob about Victoria and Laurent he had been patrolling more than he used to. Since I couldn't sleep lately I would text him trying to fall asleep. He wasn't getting much sleep. You could tell just by looking at him.

"Jake you need to sleep!" I told him while we were at Emily and Sam's. They were about to go for a run and Jake was basically falling asleep standing up!

"No, Bella*yawn* not right now *yawn* I'm getting plenty of sleep!" he yawed again. I rolled my eyes. We were fighting about this for ten minutes now.

"Fine Jake, but, you have to promise me you will NOT go patrolling tonight and you WILL get some sleep!"

"Fine, Paul will cover for me."

"Good, now go. They are waiting for you." He gave me hug and ran out the door changing into wolf form mid-air. I walked over to the counter and sat across from Emily.

"He really likes you." She said. I laughed without humor.

"Yea, I know. But he will find that one girl who he truly loves. And trust me I am not that girl."

"Yea, did he ever tell you about imprinting?"

"Uh, no, what is that?"

"Well, it's when a werewolf finds that one person who they truly love. Sam thinks it's the one person you can have better chance of having kids that inherit the wolf gene. But from my point of view I guess you could call it _Love at first sight. _But it isn't always 'love at first sight'. They could have known that person for years. But one day, they smell that certain smell, see that certain look, or feel that certain way that lets them know that they truly love that one person and they need them in their life."

"Is that what happened with you and Sam?" I asked

"Kind of, Sam and I grew up with each other." She giggled and looked down at her hands. "He would always come to me for girl advice and I would always go to him or guy advice. But one day…well, you probably don't want to hear this." She smiled and kept her eyes on her hands.

"No, keep going. I kinda want hear this story." She giggled at something she must have thought.

"Well one day he came over to my house. He had just gotten into this huge fight with his girlfriend. And he was crying. And, well, as I was giving him some advice…he um…well….he kissed me." She smiled even bigger.

"That's cute, like a love story that you only find in stories."

"Yea, he's my big cuddly wolf." We laughed. It was quiet for a long time. "Edward really loves you, you know?"

"Yea I know, I love him too." I smiled

"It's rare to find love that young. You know I think Jacob is the only one that hasn't imprinted on anyone."

"But what about Quil? He really only babysits Kim's daughter and she's only 3."

"Well, um, Quil did imprint…on Kim's daughter."

"WHAT! Wow, but she's 3!" I said surprised

"Yea, well werewolves don't really age for a long time. And he will be her friend when she needs one, a shoulder to cry on, and when she's old enough a boyfriend, and so on."

"Oh, well that's nice that he is willing to wait that long for her."

"Yea, that is nice. Well, we should start cooking before they get back."

"Yup, what are we cooking?"

"Swedish Meatballs"

"Yummy" When it started getting dark I decided to go home before it was too dark. I said my good-byes to everyone and got my hugs and walked home. The air was cool, not too warm not too cold. I could actually see the stars, it was a full moon.

I was only a block away from my house. I heard something behind me, I started walking faster. The leaves crunched and I heard birds chirping and there was an owl nearby to. Out of nowhere a huge hawk flew right above my head and I ducked. I ran the rest of the way and dropped my keys somewhere in the grass in my front yard.

I got on my knees and started feeling around for my key. The moon hit it at just the right time that made it shine and I grabbed it and unlocked the door. When I got inside I closed the door and locked it again and stumbled up to the laundry room and put on my pajamas, a pair of PJ shorts and a tank top and then washed my face.

When I opened the door to my room and noticed a white figure standing in the corner by the window. I couldn't tell who it was until my eyesight fully adjusted to the dark. I saw his crooked smile and I knew exactly who it was.

"Edward!" I screamed jumping into his arms. He held me close.

"Hey baby." He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week!!"

"We came back early." He picked me up and spun around and sat us on the bed.

"Okay, are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Positive," He whispered and I felt his lips crush against mine and I deepened the kiss somewhat. He started to kiss my neck and across my collar bone.

"I missed you so much!" I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my forehead against his. I missed his cold skin, his smell, his eyes…

"I missed you a lot to, I love you"

"I love you too." I rubbed my nose against his.

"You should get some sleep. You look tired."

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet." I yawned. I was getting as bad as Jacob.

"Go to sleep angel,"

"Fine, as long as you are here when I wake up."

"Of course," He pulled the covers over us and I snuggled up closer to him.

**EPOV **

I was finally back with my Bella. I knew I was supposed to stay with the Volturi one more week. But Alice had a vision that Victoria and Laurent were going to kill Bella, tonight. I couldn't let that happen.

Aro had learned of Bella because of his gift. And let's just say it wasn't that good. He made me swear that I would change her. I told him I would change her only after we graduated, unless I had to change her before that. I didn't want Bella to be like me…a monster.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Alice. I answered it.

"Hello" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake Bella.

"Edward! They are not happy we left early and they are coming."

"Coming where? When?" I didn't need an answer for that. I saw the figure standing by the door. It was Aro. Normally he wouldn't come. I knew he wasn't the only one. I could tell there were more downstairs. I hung up the phone.

"Edward, tisk tisk tisk…" I didn't move and kept Bella close. She was still sleeping. "Why did you leave so early? We all still have much to do." He wanted an awnser. I waited or a second to respond

"Remember Victoria and Laurent?" he nodded. He also knew about that because of his power.

"They were planning to kill her, tonight." Caius was suddenly in the room standing slightly behind Aro with his hands folded behind his back.

"One less human to worry about," Caius smirked. I felt a growl growing in my chest but I tried to calm myself. I was hoping Bella wouldn't wake up.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow?" I asked, "You could stay at my house."

"Sure, as long as I get to meet your future bride. Bring her tomorrow." With that, they were gone.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought!!**

**I loved all of your ideas!! **

**Love Rockelle!!=)**


	21. The Volturi and a little more

**BPOV**

I awoke to the face of my guardian angel. I knew last night wasn't a dream. I snuggled closer to him.

"Morning," I said in a groggy voice with my eyes still closed. He didn't say anything and I looked up at his face. He seemed concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, we need to go to my house. I'll explain later." He said it pretty quick without a change in expression. Something was bothering him, I could tell.

"Uh, okay, I can't wait to see Alice and everyone else!" I jumped up and stumbled toward the bathroom. I put on an outfit Alice had picked out for me before they left. I ran down the stairs and I tripped. I saw the floor getting closer to my face and Edward caught me. He was laughing and I joined in.

"Didn't I say I would always be there to catch you?" He said and I kissed him.

"So what where you going to explain to me?" He was silent for a second then he spoke. He told me of the Volturi, and how this…a human and a vampire falling in love…has never happened before. He said only five of them where here, the three main and two of the guard, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane and he told me about their powers. He also explained how if anyone else found out they would probably and most likely be killed, which I already understood.

When we arrived at the house Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked in. Before I saw any of the Cullen's I was greeted by 3 others. Their skin looked like paper almost different from the Cullen's, their eyes where a redish color not a bright red though. They were all wearing black but somehow elegant robes that completely covered them if they put up the hood.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I am Aro." He seemed to be the one more in charge. "This is Marcus," he pointed to the one on his left, "and this is Caius." He gestured to the other on the right. "And these two over here," He moved over, they were standing behind him, "are Jane and Alec. They have amazing talents." Jane looked younger than me, only by a year or two and Alec looked like Jane, they could have been twins.

I had unconsciously leaned closer to Edward. I noticed Aro smile when Jane touched his hand.

"Bella, we notice how you are not affected by Edward's power and mine is much like Edward's and we would like to see if I can read your thoughts." Aro held out a hand for me and I looked up and Edward who smiled and nodded his head as if to say it's okay'

I took a step forward and felt Aro's cold papery like hand. I almost wanted to jump back, but I didn't. We stood there for a minute and he seemed frustrated. Aro let go of my hand and I stepped back next to Edward who put his arm around my waist again.

"Hm, that is odd." Aro said, "It seems I cannot read your thoughts…but maybe…Jane darling, come here." Jane smirked and walked next to Aro. Edward tensed and I could hear a growl rumble in his chest. "I want you to try your power on Bella," Jane simply nodded and faced me with a huge grin on her face.

She started getting frustrated after a few seconds, her eyes narrowed and she stomped back to where she was standing before. Aro laughed to himself at Jane. "Well, thank you for accommodating us but we should be on our way back home, now wont we Jane, Alec?" He looked over to them. They glared at me and nodded at Aro. They said their good-byes and left.

After they were for sure out of hearing range Alice ran up and gave me a huge hug. "Bella! I missed you!"

"Alice! I missed you too!"

"We need to go shopping!!"

"Alice…" I groaned. She gave me the puppy dog look… "Fine," I hugged her again and Esme and Carlisle were next for a hug. And then of course Emmett with his huge bear hug. I missed those ones. Surprisingly enough I even got hugs from Rosalie and Jasper.

Months passed no word from the Volturi; school was almost out 2 more months. Unfortunately my dad was still working day and night. But, he got afternoons off so I didn't get to spend some time with him.

On Friday after school, I found Jacob and made him follow me to Edward's car. I would make him and Edward get along if it was the last thing I do. I met Edward at his car with Jacob. When Jacob tried to leave I grabbed his sleeve.

"No you don't." Edward rolled his eyes; he didn't want to talk about this, neither of them did. "You two are going to get along whether you like it or not!" I told them.

"Like I could get along with a bloodsucker!" Jacob said loudly but was quiet enough for no one else to hear.

"Pigs will fly the day we will ever get along." Edward stated I rolled my eyes at them.

"Anyone can get along if they try. What do you guys have in common?"

"Nothing," Jacob said before I finished my sentence.

"School work?"

"Defiantly not," Edward said,

"Skating?"

"I could skate circles around this pretty boy." Jacob spat. I doubted that.

"Sports,"

"Football," They said at the same time. I smiled

"Redskins?"

"The best" They said at the same time again.

"Well, that's a start…How about you two come over Sunday to watch the game with Carlisle, Billy, and Charlie?" I said it more like an order than a question.

"Fine," Jacob said "See you Sunday then."

"See ya," I said and Jacob ran off to where Quil and Seth were standing.

"So my house or your house?" I asked Edward. I had to study and Edward was going to help me.

"Yours, Emmett and Jasper won't shut up about how Alice beat both of them at Guitar Hero."

When we arrived at my house Charlie was still at work, as usual. We walked up to my room and I turned on the computer. Of course it was going as slow as possible again. Edward went and sat in my bed and I followed him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I looked up into his eyes and he stared into mine. I pushed myself up and pressed my lips against his. Before I knew it, it got a little more heated. I felt his cold hand snake up my back to my bra strap……at about 2am I heard Charlie drive up, Edward did too. We both jumped up and I put a pair of pajamas on and Edward put his clothes back on.

I hopped back into bed and Edward ran into the closet right as my dad walked in the room to check on me. I pretended I was sleeping so he wouldn't say anything. I waited till I was sure he was in his room to sit back up and Edward walked out of the closet.

"That was close." I whispered

"Too close."

* * *

**Yea i know it was kinda shortish...**

**well theres lot more to come ^_^**

**so please review?? **

**luv Rockellee **


	22. football and getting sick

It was Sunday. Today was Charlie's only day off for the week. All the guys where going to come over to watch football. Talk about 'male bonding'. Hey at least Jacob and Edward would finally get along. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Leah, and Emily where coming too. So at least there would be some estrogen in a house full of more testosterone.

I filled some bowls of chips and dip. I'm sure with the amount the werewolves will eat my dad wont even notice the Cullen's aren't eating anything. I also made some nachos and put out some drinks.

The Quileute's showed up first. Charlie, Emily, Sam and Billy started talking and us teens went into the kitchen. I sat on the counter talking to Quil and Leah. I was guessing Jacob was mad at me for making him come. Half the food was already gone though.

Soon enough the Cullen's showed. The game would start in half an hour. The adults hung out in the family room and the teens in the kitchen. Edward leaned against the counter with his hand around my waist talking with Quil and Leah too. Everyone got along except for him and Jacob.

"Hey, why don't you go talk to Jacob?" I asked Edward.

"Because…" he said

"Because why?"

"But…"

"No Buts, now go, be nice." I scolded and he let out a sigh and headed to Jacob. When they started talking Alice, Paul, Rosalie, Jasper, Seth, Embery, and Emmett came over to us.

"Are you trying to start a fight, Bella?" Embery said, I just rolled my eyes.

"They really hate each other…" Jasper added.

"Guys, I know but they'll get along. Jake's my best friend and Edwards my boyfriend."

"Are you really sure about that?" Paul said.

"Well, Alice is the physic. Alice will they get along?"

"You'll see…" She said slyly

"But you're the future seer person!" I said and they laughed at how I said that.

"Okay, well, this calls for a bet! 50 bucks they won't get along!" Embry said

"I will take you up on that." Seth said.

"I'm with Embry on that one!" Paul shouted,

"Me too!" Emmett and Quil said

"Whatever I'm with Seth on this one." Jasper said.

"Okay, so that's 200 for both of us. Any other bets, girls?" Seth said.

"Nah, were good." We said together.

"Hey game's starting!" Billy yelled from the living room. The guys filed out and the girls stayed.

"So, Bells, you and Eddie…" Alice started,

"Alice shut it!" I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry they cant hear us!"

"Are you sure? Not even Edward?"

"Positive." She better not be lying.

"So…." Leah prodded

"Yea,"

"How was it??" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Awesome…." I admitted. My face started to burn. I probably looked like a tomato. "Can we move on to something else?" I asked.

"Uh, no. Remember when I told you about me and Phil you totally wouldn't stop with the questions!" Leah answered.

"Fine, lets just get this over with then!"

"Did it hurt?"

"The first time just a little…"

"Wait how many times have you…ya know…" Rosalie asked

"Twice…" I stated. They badgered me for what felt like forever. I was relived when we went onto a new topic!

"So do you think Jasper and Seth will win the 200?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jacob and Edward seem to be getting along." Leah said

"Hopefully they get along. They would make really good friends." Rosalie said.

"Alice can you just please tell us!!" I shouted.

"Nope, you'll have to just figure it out." She smirked. I jumped off the counter almost losing my balance, but I didn't fall.

"Jeeze! You're such a klutz Bella." Alice said. "Try not to fall for awhile."

"HA! Like I could stay balanced for a few weeks." I said sarcastically. We heard cheering from the other room; we peeked out of the kitchen and saw the guys jumping up and down like little girls. The redskins obviously made their third touchdown of the night. "Looks like Edward and Jacob are getting along." They were sitting next to each other talking.

"I guess Seth and Jasper are getting the 200 bucks." Rosalie said.

After the game was over everyone stayed for a few hours. We went down to the basement, which was unfinished. There were a few chairs set up and a really old stereo. That was about all that was down there.

"So who won the bet?" Alice blurted out.

"Well, that would be Seth and I." Jasper said

"Huh, what bet?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we made a bet on if you and Edward would get along." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"How much did you two get?" Edward asked.

"200, each" Seth said.

"HA! Nice." Jacob said, "Are splitting that with me right Seth?"

"Nah bro I'm good." He said flipping on the radio. _Drops of Jupiter _by train was playing. I love that song! Leah and I started singing along to it, but soon enough it turned into a contest, as usual with Leah and me. _Skyway Avenue_ by We the Kings started playing, now it was on. I sung the first part she sung the second, but we both sung the chorus.

She said lets change our luck  
This night is all we got  
Drive fast until  
We crash this dead-end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight  
Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go  
'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together from the buildings ledge  
Never looking back at what  
We've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
She said don't change your mind  
Let's leave this town behind  
We'll race right off the cliff  
They will remember this  
It all got so mundane  
With you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand  
We're close to the edge  
Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go  
'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together from the buildings ledge

Never looking back at what  
We've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
Where are your guts to fly?  
Soaring through, through the night  
And if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
Leave the ledge and fly  
We're finally alive  
Cause if you jump, I will jump too  
We will fall together from the buildings ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
So what's left to prove  
We have made it through

I won again on that song. I always win with that song, I know it by heart. We sung a few more songs. Sometimes she won sometimes I did. Emmett, Quil, and Alice pretended to be Simon Paula and Randy from American idol. And guess who Paula was! It was Emmett! Alice was Simon and Quil was Randy. It was truly hilarious.

Everyone had to leave after awhile. Edward reminded me that he would be back later tonight, which I already new. I helped Charlie clean up and I ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

Edward was already there when I climbed into bed.

"I told you Jake wasn't that bad." I said falling asleep.

"Yea, he's pretty cool I guess." He said. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and really nauseous. I got up and ran to the bathroom, Edward not far behind me as soon as I got to the bathroom I threw up and Edward held my hair back for me.

I sat against the wall and closed my eyes. I snuggled next to Edward trying to cool down. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea I guess I'm just getting sick. The stomach flew is going around." I got up with Edwards help and I brushed my teeth again.

* * *

**so did u like it???**

**I thought it was ok**

**So remember any ideas u have pleaseplaseplease tell me even if u think they r lame or something**

**please revew i will update as soon as i can**

**Love Rockelle**


	23. Oh Baby!

**Okay so alot of you have been saying this is alot like twilight **

**well people...it is kinda a story about twilight haha so i guess its kinda a rewrite almost but it will be nearly completely different very soon ok? **

**oh and sorry it so short!! im on my parents comp cuz mine kinda got a virus from my brothers using it lol**

**i will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next 3 days.**

* * *

I stayed home on Monday too. I threw up that morning to. It had to be a stomach flew or something. Edward said he would stay with me until my dad got home and come back when he had to leave again. Charlie got 10 to 2 off and then he had to go back. I felt fine most of the day. I decided to go back on Tuesday even though I was sick that morning too.

About a week later Edward went out to hunt with Jasper and Emmett. After my shower I brushed my hair back and grabbed my underwear from my dresser. When I took my towel off, I noticed something different in the mirror. I took a double take and noticed and little bump on my stomach. I knew I hadn't have been gaining weight, I would be losing weight from eating less and throwing up so much. I put my hand over it. It couldn't be, right? Vampires couldn't have kids or I'm sure Rosalie would have a child if they could.

I decided I would go see Carlisle. I was kind of glad Edward wasn't here, he would worry too much. I got dressed and fixed my eyeliner and hair. When I got downstairs, I saw Alice's car. _Damn pixie psychic._ I thought sarcastically as I ran to her yellow Porsche.

"Hey Al," I said as I got in the car.

"Hey Bells. You feeling okay today?" She asked.

"Kinda," She looked happy yet worried. On the way to her house I asked what was wrong a few times, every time she would just say nothing was wrong. When we arrived at their house Carlisle was waiting for us. Apparently Alice had told him I was coming to see him.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said as he helped me out of the car.

"Hey,"

"So what's exactly wrong?"

"Well I've been really sick for the past week or so."

"Okay, well go up to the home office and Alice will come up with you and I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." I followed Alice up to the home office. He basically had half a hospital here.

"Here put this on," She held out one of those annoying hospital robes. I rolled my eyes and took it. She turned and I quickly changed into it. Soon after Carlisle came in.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what has been going on." He said,

"Well I've been throwing up some what lately mostly in the mornings and after I eat sometimes."

"Okay, when is the last time your period?" I hadn't thought about that,

"Uh, um like the 15th of last month," It was the 26th ….

"Okay, lay down" I laid down on the almost hospital like bed. He looked at my stomach and put his cold hand on it.

"Okay, get changed back into your clothes and I'll be right back," he said walking out of the room with Alice. I changed as quickly as possible hoping Carlisle would know what was wrong. Even though I was pretty sure what was wrong or actually kind of good, I was just hoping I was completely wrong.

Carlisle walked back into the room after I was changed without Alice.

"When was the last time you and Edward where sexually active?"

"Um," That was an uncomfortable question. "Like last week."

"Bella, I'm afraid you're pregnant." I was in shock! I was right...I could barely think. I was only 15! And a half vampire baby, I was carrying Edward Cullen's child!

* * *

**Cliffy! haha. **

**Please reveiw! **

**oh guys ideas please for the next chappy!!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing i hope u like it!!**

**Love **

**-Rockelle-**


	24. Telling

**_

* * *

_**

I am so sorry for how short these chapters have been. I've been having writers block.

* * *

"_Bella, I'm afraid you're pregnant." I was in shock! I was right...I could barely think. I was only 15! And a half vampire baby, I was carrying Edward Cullen's child._

How was I going to tell Edward? What was I going to do? It was oblivious that it was growing a lot faster than a regular human baby. How would I tell Charlie?! Would I tell him? So many questions.

"Bella, Bella, you there?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You kinda zoned out there, you going to be ok?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yea…"

"How about you spend the night?"

"Okay," We drove to my house and got my stuff to spend the night. Edward would be home tonight so I texted him and told him I would be at his house instead. I also left a note for Charlie saying I'm spending the night with Alice since the guys were out camping.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy, or sad, or what?? When Edward gets home Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice said they wouldn't think about it so I could tell him myself.

I was happy, but I wasn't sure about what Edward's reaction would be. Alice and I sat on the couch watching the TV. I soon fell asleep. I had a dream about the baby. It was a girl, she had my hair color, Edward's pale skin, and green eyes, the same color as Edward's eyes used to be. She was extremely beautiful.

I woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. I noticed I was in Edward's room, and there was a bed? When did they get this? I couldn't really tell what it looked like since it was so dark, but I could tell it was big and unnecessary. I was also changed into my pajamas.

I looked around the room, there was a figure sitting in the couch pushed against the wall. I pushed myself up, the figure moved closer. I didn't realize who it was until his face was closer to mine. It was Edward. I suppose I had to tell him about…about the baby.

"Hi," He whispered and kissed me. He tried to deepen it and turn it into a little more but I pulled back.

"Edward we need to talk, about something…about something important."

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked concerned.

"Ed-Edward…yo…you…are going to…uh…be a father." I stuttered out. It was silent. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could spit it out Edward crushed his lips against mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Carlisle confirmed it."

"We are going to be parents?!" Edward sounded excited!

"Uh…yea!" I said with the same enthusiasm. He put his hand on my stomach. It looked bloated.

"How far along are you?"

"Uh, like a week. But it's developing pretty fast. I think it will be a girl."

"A girl? I hope she looks as beautiful as you do." I smiled. "I'll be right back, Alice is calling me." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Kay, hurry back." I threw myself back down on the pillow and put my hand on my stomach. I was going to be a mom. Wow. I heard something crash from the living room. It sounded like glass. I jumped up and threw the covers off of me and ran to the door and peeked out. I heard faint yelling and someone coming back up the stairs. I sat back on the edge of the bed and Edward came in. He looked stressed.

"Edward what's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to him. He didn't say anything. "Edward! Tell me! What happened?"

"Victoria and Laurent. They…they're back…"

"WH-what?" I stuttered

"They are headed back this way. We have at least a month till they get here…but ...the baby…you might be 3 months along in only a month though."

"Oh, wow. What about school?"

"I...I'm not sure we'll think of something."

"Okay," I fell back asleep after awhile in Edward's arms. I didn't know what we should do, what I would do, what anyone would do. All I really knew was that I was happy that I was having Edward's baby, and that I truly and genuinely loved him.

* * *

**_Personally i didnt really like this chapter, i thought it deffently was not my best_**

**_well please review _**

**_love rockelle..._**


	25. fighting and making bets

**okay well i said it would be better and hopefully this chapter is and its alot longer! yay! **

**please read my other story Love War Kidnapped! I kind of like it better than this one, but dont get me wrong i still love this one!**

* * *

I was glad Edward was happy about being a father. But I was also very worried about what was going to happen. I already had to wear loose clothing to hide it and I think some people may have been thinking I might be pregnant or gaining weight.

I noticed Edward didn't go hunting last weekend or the one before, its been two weeks since I had told him and he has never left my side except for when we had different classes. Even then I could tell he was hesitant. We were still thinking of what we could do, I was thinking faking my death. But Edward said that was out of the question because of Charlie. It was the only thing I could really think about doing though. Alice thought it was a good idea too.

Edward and I where lying on my bed, I looked into his eyes. They where a menacingly black. "Edward you need to go hunting with your family tomorrow." I told him.

"I don't want to leave you alone though."

"You and I both know I would be safer if you went out to hunt."

"What about Victoria and Laurent?"

"Alice would see if they came early."

"True, true, I guess I'll go with the family."

"Good," I said kissing him.

"But, you at least have to be with Leah or Quill, or Jacob." I didn't tell them yet, I know it would just completely break Jacob's and Edward's new 'friendship', if you could call it that. Edward told me to tell them though because I told him I wanted to tell them alone.

"Uh, yea, okay."

"You haven't told them have you?"

"I was going to wait."

"Wait till what? Till you're bigger?!"

"O what? I'm fat now?!"

"I'm not saying that! Ugh! It's just that…"

"It's just that I'm fat right? And I'm going to get even fatter?!" I cut him off.

"No! It…"

"Just leave then!" I cut him off again.

"No, I'm not lea…"

"Leave!" I ordered and jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and turned me around holding my wrists tighter than he thought.

"This baby means a lot to me too, I'm not going to leave."

"Let go of me!" I screamed, it started to hurt and my eyes started to tear up. He let me slip out of his grip and I locked my self in the bathroom.

He knocked on the door trying the knob.

"Bella?" He said calmly.

"Just go Edward." I said over the tears.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." It was quiet for a second till my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text message from Edward.

**I still love you, and you're not fat.**

I read it a few times, still mad. I wasn't mad at him at all. I just needed to be mad at something, stupid hormones.

**E.P.O.V**

I drove home thinking about how stupid I was! I didn't want to leave her home all alone, but it's what she wanted. I was back to my house in no time due to how fast I drive.

I sat in my car with the music as loud as it could go. There was a tap on my window; I looked over to see none other than the little pixie herself. She looked pissed off! I guess she saw the fight. I opened the door and the stereo shut off.

"What do you want?" I yelled

"What the hell Edward?! You just left?"

"It's what she wanted! She wanted to be alone!"

"I don't care! Get the hell back there and cheer her up and apologize even though you didn't do anything! She's only like that because she is pregnant!"

"Just let her cool off a bit and I go drive back."

"Fine and by the way, you really do need to hunt." I just rolled my eyes and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and turned on my stereo.

I started to day dream; it was the closest thing I got to sleep now. I thought about the baby. Bella thought it would be a girl, I kind of hoped it was. She would look exactly like Bella, hopefully. Bella was beautiful, how did she not see that? I told her everyday! The baby would have Bella's beautiful long hair, but my green eyes I used to have and pale skin. She would have Bella's nose and lips but my ears, still completely beautiful just like Bella.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Alice call; I turned off my stereo and walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked

"Bella's calmed down, go over there. By the way she'll text you in 30 seconds."

"Okay," I ran out to my car and burned out of the drive way and just like Alice said my phone vibrated in my pocket, I grabbed it. It was Bella.

_I'm sorry, please come back? _

_(:BeLLa:) _

I texted back: **Already on my way. Love you. **

I was back to her house faster than when I got to mine. I ran up to the front door that was already open. She should lock it when she's alone. I ran up to her room and scooped her up into my arms.

"I'm sorry," I said into her hair.

"It's my fault, stupid hormones." We laughed

"I love you" I told her

"Love you too." She said kissing me.

**B.P.O.V**

I really should try to control my actions more often. It will probably get harder to as time goes on though. Edward and I watched T.V till I fell asleep. He carried me up to my room and tucked me in. I snuggled up next to him and fell into a deeper sleep.

I dreamt about the baby. I couldn't wait till she was born! I wanted to see what she would look like. I was positive it would be a girl. What would we name her? Hm, maybe Sarah? No, to common. I wanted something unique. I also like the name Sophie! Maybe. I drifted to other random weird dreams. One had something to do with a candy shop from like the fifties, boats, and flying monkeys, weird.

I soon woke up about 10ish; it was Saturday so it didn't matter. Edward had to go about noon so they would be back earlier on Monday. It was a four day weekend so Edward and I could spend another day together before going back to school.

"Morning," I said after I woke up a little bit.

"Good morning," Edward said kissing me. "What did you dream about last night? You didn't really talk too much." He asked.

"Do you think flying monkeys would but a yacht and then go steal some candy?"

"What?" He said laughing.

"Exactly," I got up and went to the restroom. I took a quick shower and fixed my hair and make up. When I came out Edward was changed and was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Okay, so do you want me to drive you to Jacob's?"

"Sure,"

"Are you sure you want to tell him alone? I can always catch up to the others later."

"Positive,"

"Okay," I ate a quick breakfast and he drove me to Sam's and Emily's house. I gave him kiss that became a little more passionate than intended.

"Okay I got to go," I said out of breath.

"Bye," He laughed.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," I hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. Before I could knock Emily opened the door.

"Hello Bella,"

"Hi Emily," I said giving her a hug.

"The guys are already here."

"Good, I kinda have to tell everyone something…"

"Okay," I walked in and sat on the sofa next to Leah.

"Hey Bells!" She said giving me a hug.

"Hey Lee!"

"Hey guys get your butts over to the living room; Bella has to tell us something!" Emily shouted into the kitchen.

"Coming!" They yelled back. The slowly filed into the living room, Quil had a bagel hanging out of his mouth I swear doe he ever not eat?!

"What's up Bells?" Paul asked

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this but uh…" I paused for a second.

"What are you pregnant?" Embry asked trying to make a joke. I simply nodded. Quil dropped his bagel and a few smushed pieces fell from his mouth too.

"I thought vampires couldn't have offspring." Sam stated.

"That's what we all thought, but apparently they can with a human."

"Weird." Paul said

"Yea," Seth agreed. They seemed to be taking it pretty well, but Jacob didn't say anything. I looked over to him. He looked speechless yet seriously pissed off.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"What the F*** did he do to you?!"

"Jake it wasn't his fault!"

"The hell it wasn't!"

"Dude calm down!" Paul shouted.

"You calm down!"

"I am." Paul said back.

"I'm going for a run." Jacob said running out the door.

"He'll be fine." Leah said to everyone.

"Yup," They all said and went back there normal routines. Leah stayed sitting on the couch with me.

"So…tell me, what do you think about it?"

"About what?" I said

"About the baby!"

"Oh, I'm actually really happy about it and so is Edward!"

"That's good!"

"Yea! We think it might be a girl." We talked about it for awhile and on to different subjects. Time passed by fast. The sun was about to set. I swear they ate every hour! I ate about four times total so far.

Jacob wasn't back yet and I started to get a little worried. "Hey guys, is Jake usually gone this long?" I asked

"Sometimes longer, he'll be back by tomorrow." Emery reassured me.

"Okay,"

"Who's up for a little guitar hero challenge?" Seth shouted.

"Me!" I shouted

"Are you sure Shorty?" He asked he was a lot taller than me now.

"Yup, and I'm positive I can beat you to!"

"Do I hear a bet here?" Quil asked.

"Do we?" Seth asked me.

"How much?" I asked

"I say if I win I get 20 bucks."

"Okay if I win, which I will, I get 20 bucks too."

"Sounds good." He started the game. The others where making bets about who would win and loose.

We started with Float On, which I won, then, Crazy Train. We did almost every song on there and I won by one song! "WOOT!" I yelled.

"Okay, I say rematch!"

"You know I would but I have to go home it's getting really late!" I looked at the clock it was already 11.

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"Okay,"

"I'll drive you, sweetie." Emily said

"Thanks,"

"Anytime" She said grabbed her keys. We walked out to her red Honda civic.

"So, what is it like to be pregnant?" She asked once we drove out of the driveway.

"Uh, I don't really know yet."

"Yea, I can't wait to be a mom." The conversation mainly consisted of that the rest of the way to my house.

"Okay, well call me when you want me to come get you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and got out and walked to my door.

I got into my pajamas and sat in my bed. I lay down and attempted to fall asleep. I couldn't though, so I grabbed Wuthering Heights and started reading. After awhile I got sleepy and soon fell asleep.

I was almost fully asleep when something hit the roof, it sounded like a person, or something else…

* * *

**oOoOo what is it????????**

**okay well was this better?? I dont really know...**

**please reveiw and please read my other story Love War Kidnapped. I kind of like it a little better...but dont get me wrong i still like this one too (:**

**i'll try to update soon!**

**(:love Rockelle:)**


End file.
